A valsa da meia-noite
by BiaSFA
Summary: Brasília, Brasil. Carlisle conhece uma menina no pronto-socorro local e resolve levar a pequena para a família. O que acontece quando uma pessoa de um universo totalmente diferente encara as regras da família Cullen? #SPANKFIC #Linguagem imprópria #Linguagem médica #Violência
1. Chapter 1

**Gente, bem-vindos à uma nova fic, desta vez, vou mudar de estilo, então vamos aprender juntos! A idéia de acrescentar novos personagens à trama sempre me foi tentadora, e até agora, tinha me divertido acrescentando vilões mas não é o suficiente. A ideia de criar a Elena nasceu em uma conversa com a Marina, uma leitora-amiga que me fez imaginar como nós, pessoas comuns de um mundo humano e independente nos sentiríamos de verdade ao entrar no mundo crepúsculo.**

**Além de mudar um pouco o estilo de história, eu peço desde já compreensão com as escolhas de temas, temos várias opiniões de leitores diferentes, e eu sempre tento agradar todo mundo um tico! Peço também se você não gosta de spankfic, ou se sente ofendido com linguagem imprópria, menção de sexo, violência ou linguagem médica para que deixe a página e procure uma leitura mais apropriada. **

**Lembro também que se deve respeitar a faixa etária para a qual essa história se destina.**

**Queria dedicar essa fic para as leitoras que mais têm me dado forças para continuar escrevendo: Blorry, Diana, Sara, Beatriz e Marina. As 5 estão no meu coração e nas minhas orações diárias.**

**Divirtam-se.**

_BRASÍLIA, BRASIL. JUNHO DE 2017._

POVCARLISLE

Mudanças eram para ser para melhor, mas confesso que eu mesmo estava cansado após uma viagem nada agradável em um vôo da TAM airlines. Estávamos de volta ao não conhecer a cidade, as pessoas e as ideias locais. Um país novo ia ser desafiador, mas a mudança de cultura talvez fosse boa para todos nós. Escola nova, vida nova, para as crianças e para mim, que começaria um bom emprego em um excelente hospital particular.

A mudança mal tinha chegado à nossa enorme mansão no setor de chácaras no lago sul e eu já tinha ouvido minha esposa gritando com meus filhos no andar debaixo. A casa tinha 8 quartos, vários escritórios e pequenas salas, duas salas maiores, um porão enorme e uma cozinha grande para um exército. Além do terreno em volta da casa, que ia dar espaço para as crianças aprontarem sem matar nenhum vizinho de susto. O fato do lago sul ter privacidade e espaço foram um fator contribuinte para escolher Brasília como nosso lar pelos próximos 5 ou 6 anos.

Cada um dos meus filhos teria um quarto para si, e isso foi um pró. Ninguém reclamou quando avisei que iríamos mudar. Isabella tinha melhorado muito, Rosalie estava aprendendo a lidar com seus problemas e tudo ia de vento em poupa. Eu sentia um excelente ano chegando.

As crianças iam começar em um mês na escola das nações, também localizada no lago sul, onde não iam precisar mudar de língua, poderiam falar inglês e a quantidade de árvores na escola ia ajudar a nos esconder bem.

Eu ia trabalhar logo mais, e eu estava ansioso por problemas e doenças de um clima tropical. Imaginava mistérios e aventuras diferentes vividas em um P.S. brasileiro.

- Eu juro que eu ainda fico maluca. - Minha adorada esposa entrou no quarto com a mão na cintura. - Sério, eu não sei o que passa pela cabeça daquele menino.

- De quem estamos falando? - Perguntei sorrindo.

- Edward, quem mais? Tá maluco porque não acha um livro de sei lá o quê de sei lá quem.

- Deve ter vindo em outra caixa.

- Foi o que eu disse pra ele! Mas ele me ouve? Não!

- Esme, quer que eu fique hoje aqui?

Ela me olhou e fez um bico manhoso pra mim.

- Você precisa ir trabalhar, tinha esquecido deste detalhe.

- Não preciso, se você precisar de mim aqui.

- É meeeeu Emmett! - Ouvimos Edward gritando no andar debaixo.

- Não preciso não, se ele não se comporta, eu PEGO O MEU CHINELO! - Esme gritou para Edward ouvir.

A cena, quase hilária me fez gargalhar. Tudo parecia normal. Brigas de criança, Rosalie sorrindo, Esme com as mãos na cintura. Eu me aproximei e dei um beijo nos lábios da minha esposa.

- Eu estou no celular se precisar de mim.

- Tudo bem...boa sorte.

Eu saí tão calmo para o hospital que até liguei o rádio para ouvir um noticiário local. Meu português era muito bom, por isso tinha comprado uma pequena ilha no RJ, então o noticiário ia me ajudar a passar os 20 minutos dirigindo. O hospital era, muito simples. Eu estava acostumado com padrões internacionais e não um pequeno hospital de classe média-baixa.

Eu deixei meu mercedez no estacionamento e desci com minha maleta até a recepção.

- Oi, Senhor Cullen. - A recepcionista falou, me reconhecendo do encontro no dia anterior. - Veio trabalhar, hein?

- Marcela, estou certo? Vim sim...Ps cheio hoje?

- Está sempre cheio...o senhor vai ficar com a sala 3. Quer um café?

- Não, Marcela, obrigado, me dê cinco minutos e mande o primeiro paciente entrar, vamos esvaziar esse pronto socorro, está bem?

- Até que enfim alguém que gosta de trabalhar. - Ela aplaudiu. - Os residentes estão todos cochilando e nem são 8 da noite ainda.

- Eu dou um jeito nisso mais tarde. - Prometi.

A noite ia calma. Dois enjoos, um pé quebrado, pontos em um dedo e um paciente com uma dor no peito que foi encaminhado para a cardiologia. Já era quase 4 da manhã quando Marcela colocou a cabeça na minha porta e sorriu.

- Doutor Cullen?

- Pode me chamar de Carlisle, Marcela, o que foi?

- Tem outra paciente aqui fora, eu trouxe a ficha dela.

- Ótimo, deixe-me ver. - Falei esticando a mão para pagar a pasta de papelão marrom que ela estendeu. - Elena Martin Vega...ela está na triagem?

- Isso mesmo. - Marcela confirmou.

- Tudo bem, quando ela terminar pode pedir pra entrar.

- Claro.

Eu olhei rapidamente o volume da ficha dela e sorri para a recpecionista.

- Ela vem aqui bastante, não é?

- É, vem mesmo... - Marcela disse. - Engraçado, ela parece saudável para uma menina tão jovem.

Eu abri a pastinha e olhei a data de nascimento.

- Ela tem 16 anos...obrigado, Marcela, pode ir.

Tomei um minuto para folhear a pasta enquanto esperava. Não parei para ler de fato nada, fiquei um momento afundado em meus próprios pensamentos até que ouvi uma pequena mão batendo na porta.

- Pode entrar. - falei.

Uma menina de 1,60 colocou a cabeça na porta. Ela era linda, de feições finas e cabelos negros que iam até os ombros com leves ondulações. Tinha os olhos em cor de mel e as bochechas avermelhadas. Era bem magra, com cintura fina como de uma bailarina e vestia jeans e uma camiseta branca com um pouco de brilho claro. Usava tênis, que ao inves de amarrados, tinham o cadarço enfiado pra dentro, para facilitar a vida dela. Notei que ela tinha uma pequena marca roxa no queixo, e mostrei a cadeira pra ela.

- Sente-se, por favor.

- Desculpe incomodar essa hora.

Ela se sentou com muita dificuldade, segurando na mesa para amortecer a pequena queda até o assento e fechou os olhos com força quando finalmente sentou.

- O que posso fazer por você, Elena?

- Eu queria um remédio pra dor. - Ela me falou.

- Dor de quê?

Os pequenos olhos dela rodaram minha sala, sem uma resposta pronta. Imaginei que geralmente às 4 da manhã o médico de plantão daria o remédio de dor para ela sem fazer perguntas.

- Elena, está sentindo dor?

- Sim, eu bati o quadril, sabe?

- Sim, sei. - Eu sorri para ela. - Como caiu?

- Da cama.

A resposta dela foi tão ensaiada que eu não acreditei, mas respeitei a resposta por hora.

- Vamos dar uma olhada e ver se preciso pedir um raio-x.

- Ah, não quebrou nada não. - Ela garantiu. - Eu juro.

- Querida, se está doendo, eu preciso olhar e seu queixo está roxo também.

Virando o rosto de lado, Elena jogou o cabelo por cima do queixo antes de disfarçar um sorriso para mim. Ela tinha ficado nervosa, e eu conheci aquele sorriso nervoso. Rosalie tinha o mesmo sorriso há anos atrás.

- Elena, você realmente caiu da cama?

- Olha, eu só quero um remédio pra dor e se você não quer me ajudar...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou te receitar um remédio ótimo pra dor, na veia, você vai lá pra enfermaria tomar ele, pode ser?

- É tudo que eu quero.

- Ótimo, e eu vou lá em 15 minutos te fazer uma visita. Vejamos...qual seu peso?

- 44 kg.

Eu olhei de lado para ela, sabendo que era um peso baixo para uma menina daquela idade.

- Prontinho. - Destaquei a folha da caderneta. - Dê para a enfermeira lá de dentro.

A menina se levantou com a mesma dificuldade e assim que ela saiu eu peguei o telefone.

- Marcela? Sou eu, Carislie. Peça para a assistente social de plantão vir na minha sala e ligue na enfermaria e diga que Elena Vega não pode sair. Ache o telefone dos pais dela e os informe que ela está aqui, quero eles aqui também... obrigado.

Assim que desliguei o telefone e abri a pasta da menina.

- Quem está te machucando? - me perguntei. - Quem?


	2. Chapter 2

POVCARLISLE

Eu esperava ansiosamente enquanto a assistente social caminhava até a minha sala para uma conversa franca sobre Elena Vega, a menina de 16 anos que eu tinha admitido na enfermaria para uma rodada de remédios para algia. A assistente social, uma doce senhora chamada Santana, entrou na minha sala com um enorme óculos estilo professora de jardim de infâncias e um conjunto social muito batido em cores pasteis demais. Eu ofereci um sorriso e apontei pra minha cadeira, já que eu estava em pé e queria que ela sentasse.

- Então você é o adorável médico americano que decidiu se unir à nós. - Ela me cumprimentou caminhando com dificuldade até a minha cadeira.

- A senhora deve ser Santana.

- A senhora está no céu, meu jovem, me chame de você ou Santana. Pode me dar um copo de água, por favor? Essas pernas não são mais a dos meus 20 anos.

- Claro. - Sorri olhando pro filtro no canto da minha sala. - Natural ou gelada?

- Natural. A menina de recepção ligou na minha sala, às 4 da manhã eu imagino que não me chamou pra fazer o balanço do mês. Em que posso ajudar, Doutor Cullen?

- Carlisle, por favor. - Eu falei gentilmente encostando a porta para nos dar privacidade. - Há alguns minutos uma jovem muito assustada com o nome de Elena Vega entrou na minha sala pedindo um remédio pra dor. Lutou muito pra conseguir se sentar sem fazer careta, disse que caiu da cama, mas não me deixou examiná-la.

- Os pais? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu mandei ligar e os chamar aqui, claro, mas duvido muito que ela tenha caído da cama.

- O senhor tem uma aptidão para descobrir casos assim? Ou estou enganada?

- Eu tenho 6 filhos, Santana, todos adotivos e uma passou por uma situação muito semelhante.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, é sempre mais triste quando envolve crianças, não é mesmo?

- Especialmente meninas assustadas às 4 da manhã. A ficha dela é enorme. Braço fraturado, dedos quebrados, pontos na boca...eu podia passar o dia inteiro listando a ficha dela e isso é só do último ano em questão.

- Ou ela é muito desastrada ou alguém está dando uma ajudinha. - Santana concordou. - Esses casos são mais comuns do que você imagina, Carlisle, eu vou conversar com a menina, você fica aqui e fala com os pais quando eles chegarem, eu volto aqui em alguns minutos, está bem?

- Claro que está bem.

- Pode ajudar uma velha senhora a se levantar? - Ela pediu com um sorriso colocando a mão pra frente.

- Mas é claro, por favor, permita-me.

Ajudei ela a se levantar e ela me deu um tapinha no braço como agradecimento.

- É um cavalheiro e não se fazem muitos mais assim hoje em dia.

- Não sou de hoje em dia. - Garanti com um sorriso.

- Eu já volto.

Eu caminhei de um lado para o outro na minha sala, quase não preocupado com o resultado da conversa de Santana com Elena. Os minutos se passaram frios e no silêncio. Comecei a pensar em casa, nos meus filhos e em especial em Rosalie.

Quando eu já estava fundo nos meus pensamentos, um homem grande abriu minha porta.

- Cadê ela?

- Quem?

- Elena Vega, minha filha. Sou Horacio.

- Oh, senhor Vega, por favor, entre.

O homem muito nervoso e obviamente lutador de jiu-jitsu ou algo do tipo entrou na minha sala estalando os dedos.

- Então, cadê minha filha?

- Na enfermaria, tomando um remédio pra dor. Quer se sentar, Senhor Vega?

- Não, não quero me sentar, quero levar minha filha pra casa.

- Ela está tomando uma medicação e conversando com uma assistente social.

- Assistente social?! - Ele declarou surpreso. - E o que ela falou? É mentira, não interessa o que ela falou, é tudo mentira, ela tem problemas mentais sérios.

Eu rodei os calcanhares, tirando uma boa conclusão sobre o caso de forma muito precipitada.

- Onde está a mãe de Elena?

- A desgraçada foi embora quando ela nasceu, me deixou com o pacote.

- Eu duvido muito que sua filha seja um "pacote", senhor Vega, quer se sentar?

- Só me diz onde eu assino, eu me responsabilizo por todo cuidado dela e vou levar ela pra casa.

- Eu temo que não seja tão simples assim. - Cruzei os braços. - Quer me falar porquê sua filha está com o queixo roxo?

- Escuta, ela é louca, sabe como são as pessoas loucas.

- Não, não sei, porque não me fala?

- Ela se debate, vive batendo nas coisas, é difícil controlar.

- Sabe, sua filha me pareceu muito eloquente para alguém que é louca. Vamos esperar a assistente social, eu acho que alguém está machucando sua filha e vamos descobrir quem é.

- Como ousa fazer essa acusação? - Ele estufou o peito. - Eu alimentei e limpei aquela menina por 16 anos!

- Eu nunca disse que era você machucando a menina, mas se tiver algo pra me dizer, Senhor Vega, com certeza eu quero ouvir.

- Isso é ridículo! São 4 horas da manhã e ninguém vai tirar essa menina de mim!

- O Senhor bate nela, não bate?

- Só quando ela merece.

- E ela merece muito? - Perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas.

Santana entrou na minha sala, arrastando os pés com cuidado e encostou na porta.

- Aparentemente merece mais do que o normal. - Santana informou. - Eu liguei pra polícia, Senhor Vega, isso é um flagrante e pode ter certeza que essa menina não sai daqui com você.

- Ela é minha filha!

- Segurança! - Eu gritei.

O homem foi tirado da minha sala aos gritos, e eu esperei até estar sozinho para me virar para Santana.

- Outro dia no pronto socorro São Lucas. - ela sorriu.

- Vamos ligar para a família da menina?

- Oh, ela não tem mais família, aquele canalha era o último, mas não se preocupe, eu vou ligar pro conselho tutelar e alguém vai vir buscar ela até as 8 da manhã. Vão fazer um bom exame nela e pronto.

- Ela vai para um abrigo? - Perguntei estalando a língua.

- É, infelizmente, com 16 anos ela não tem outra opção. Não tem família, tutores legais...

- Eu entendo. - Mas meu cérebro começou a rodar. - Caso alguém...quisesse a tutela...como é possível conseguir isso?

- Ah, há pessoas cadastradas pra isso, mas no final do processo apenas a adoção seria liberada, já que ela ainda não foi destituída do pai.

Eu pensei em Esme, na minha família e tomei uma decisão rápida que eu sabia que Esme apoiaria.

- Santana, se eu quiser ficar com ela, há um jeito?

- Quer adotar a menina? Carlisle, eu te admiro, mas não passou nem 10 minutos com ela, vai ser uma criança difícil. Eu realmente acredito que ela sofra de síndrome de estolcomo e sabe-se lá o resto do estado mental dela.

- Como eu disse, já passei por uma situação semelhante...há um jeito?

- Bom, eu estaria furando uma fila e fazendo um ou outro processo não legal...

- Mas há um jeito? - insisti.

- Se Elena concordar, sim Carlisle, aqui entre nós, em segredo, há um jeito.

- Faça os papeis. - Eu pedi. - Eu vou ligar pra minha esposa e vou conversar com Elena.

- O senhor é muito corajoso, senhor Carlisle.

- Não me acho corajoso, ela é corajosa, por sobreviver todos esses anos à deus sabe lá o quê.


	3. Chapter 3

POVESME

Mas que bagunça! Meu quarto parecia ter passado pela segunda guerra mundial, loucura! Meu Iphone tocou, e mesmo ouvindo como uma vampira demorei quase dois minutos para localizar o som no meio das minhas roupas e sapatos. Quase me deitei no chão por cima das caixas até conseguir atender.

- Alô?

- Esme?

- Oi, Carlisle, nossa que horas são?

- 5 e meia da manhã, como estão as coisas aí em casa?

- Sob controle, as crianças estão em seus quartos, e aí?

- Querida, temos que conversar.

Eu conhecia meu esposo bem o suficiente para saber que aquela voz era uma voz séria, por isso me sentei direito e cruzei as pernas.

- Pode falar.

- Há uma menina aqui comigo. O nome dela é Elena Vega, hoje a noite, ela chegou aqui sentindo uma dor que...

Carlisle afundou na história, me contando todos os pedaços dela e antes mesmo dele terminar eu entendi: Ela seria minha filha. Quando finalmente ele explicou o processo pra mim eu sorri.

- Ela já sabe?

- Conversei com ela, sim, sabe, apesar de não ter levado a sério a parte dos vampiros, passei os últimos 40 minutos conversando com ela.

- E ela concordou?

- Até agora, Esme, eu não sei se a ficha dela caiu muito bem, mas sim, concordou, acho que no fundo ela queria sair de casa, só não sabia como.

- E como ela está? Fisicamente?

- Pra ser sincero, não sei, Esme. Não quero forçar ela à nada agora. Ela está tomando um remédio pra dor forte e quando terminar eu vou fichar tudo e vou conseguir uma liberação de Santana para levar ela pra casa.

- Claro, traga ela sim, temos um quarto sobrando de qualquer jeito.

- Converse com as crianças, prepare tudo.

- Outra filha humana. - Fiz um bico. - Pode deixar, eu converso com todos.

- Eu te amo, até daqui a pouco.

- Também te amo.

Eu desliguei o telefone e sorri quase preocupada antes de gritar:

- Crianças, reunião de família na sala.

POVROSALIE

- Ela é humana... - Edward disse sorrindo. - Isso vai ser o máximo!

- Você é retardado ou o quê menino? Você não ouviu a mamãe? Essa menina tá fodida.

- Rosalie, boca, por favor. - Minha mãe sorriu. - Escutem, eu sei que todos estão ansiosos para conhecer e conversar com ela, mas vamos lembrar que ela vai chegar muito cansada, então vamos só dar um oizinho e a mamãe vai subir com ela.

- Eu quero subir com ela. - Eu declarei. - Posso?

Minha mãe me olhou com curiosidade, antes de ver que eu estava mais preocupada do que outra coisa. Não ia falar um monte sobre ela ser humana ou algo parecido, depois de Bella, eu tinha aprendido minha lição.

- Tudo bem, Rosalie pode subir comigo.

Ouvimos um barulho na porta da frente e meu pai entrou na sala ajudando uma menina baixinha a andar. Nossa, ela era linda. Eu conhecia bem o olhar dela, triste e de poucos amigos, um olhar que não sabia se valia a pena viver em um mundo tão triste.

Senti uma conexão especial com ela.

- Olha ela aí! - Minha mãe abriu os braços para ir até a menina. - Elena!

- Oi, senhora Cullen.

O inglês da menina era impecável, e eu imaginei que ela era bem nascida, tinha ido à boas escolas e frequentado bons cursos.

- Você é linda, não é mesmo? Venha, venha conhecer seus futuros irmãos.

Meu pai ajudou Elene a chegar até o meio da sala.

- Isabella. - Minha mãe apontou. - Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice e Jasper. E eu sou Esme, mas pode me chamar de mãe desde já.

- Obrigada. - Ela falou educada. - Muito obrigada, vocês são todos lindos e simpáticos. - Ela se dirigiu a mim e meus irmãos. - Obrigada, senhor Cullen.

- Pode me chamar de pai, sei que vai demorar até acostumar com tanta novidade, mas temos tempo agora.

- Vamos, vamos subir comigo, eu imagino que você quer tomar um banho e dormir. - Minha mãe ofereceu o braço. - Sua irmã Rosalie vai subir conosco, espero que não se incomode.

- Não, de forma alguma, vai ser um prazer.

POVELENA

Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça. Eu sentia que há qualquer momento meu pai ia entrar naquela sala e falar que tinha ganhado, eu teria que voltar pra ele. Game over. Meu corpo tremia apesar do meu auto-controle. Aquele homem, Carlisle Cullen entrou na minha pequena cabine do hospital sorrindo, falando de uma família maravilhosa cheia de filhos adotivos que adorariam minha presença. Eu já tinha ouvido falar de pessoas que adotam aos montes.

Eu sentia tanta dor, e tanto medo que aceitar foi quase automático. Ele tinha falando pra mim que era um vampiro, mas claro, não no sentido literal, isso nem existia, mas eu ignorei, ele foi tão gentil que eu vi ele como uma saída. Aceitar ir com ele significava que eu não ia mais apanhar do meu pai.

A sensação de alívio e enjoo se formavam na boca do meu estômago. Eu ia acordar à qualquer momento e descobrir que eu ainda estava no meu quarto, trancada.

_"Você vai ver só menina, se você abrir a boca, eu quebro seu braço de novo! Você tem que dar graças a deus pelo teto que eu ponho na sua cabeça! Eu devia ter te dado quando aquela vagabunda da sua mãe nos abandonou, você não serve pra nada!"_

Minha cabeça foi longe e voltou enquanto eu olhava para cada uma daquelas carinhas adotivas que Esme e Carlisle chamavam de filhos.

- Vamos subindo? - Esme disse me apoiando no corpo dela. - Eu te ajudo a andar.

Meu orgulho me dizia para continuar em pé, embora eu sentisse que minhas pernas iam me trair à qualquer momento. Andamos por um corredor cumprido e iluminado. A loira chamada Rosalie andava atrás de nós e quando entramos em um quarto maravilhoso ela encostou a porta. O quarto era tão diferente do meu. O meu também tinha uma cama, um armário e móveis de estudo, mas este não tinha as lembranças ruins e nem as cordas que ele usava quando eu entrava em pânico.

_"Se você não ficar quieta eu vou ter que te amarrar de novo! Sua desobediente!"_

A culpa era minha, eu nunca ficava quieta. Se eu não houvesse saído daquele cantinho, eu nunca teria apanhado. A culpa era minha. Ele tinha me dado tudo mesmo, e eu desobedecia.

- Querida, porquê não tira a roupa pra gente te colocar no banho?

Eu olhei de lado para a mulher chamada Esme que sorria como um sino de natal enquanto olhava pra mim. Ela queria tirar minha roupa para me por no banho.

_"Ninguém pode te ver pelada, só quem pode sou eu...eu posso te ver pelada e vou te ensinar umas coisas legais. Você tem que gostar de fazer sexo comigo, é sua forma de pagar tudo que eu te faço."_

- Eu estou bem, obrigada.

- Não quer tomar um banho, princesa?

- Não, só quero me deitar...

- Mãe, eu posso conversar com ela um pouquinho à sós? - A Rosalie pediu.

- Claro, vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas enquanto eu faço um leite quente pra você, Elena, você toma leite.

- Você tem leite? - Eu perguntei. Há quanto tempo eu não comia? Dois dias? - Eu posso?

- Claro que pode, quer mais alguma coisa?

Eu fiquei confusa, quem ofereceria comida sem pedir nada em troca?

- Pode pedir o que quiser. - Rosalie leu meus pensamentos. - Não vem com um preço.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Eu sei que você está com fome, só pedir. - Rosalie sorriu se sentando na cama e batendo para eu me sentar ao lado dela.

- Biscoitos. - Pedi. - Vai incomodar?

- Claro que não. - Esme garantiu. - Eu já volto.

- Sente-se aqui, Elena. - A loira me pediu.

- Eu estou bem em pé.

- Eu te ajudo a sentar, não vai doer se sentar de lado.

A forma direta como ela falou comigo, quase lendo meus pensamentos me assustou. O que ela podia saber?


	4. Chapter 4

**Runa, obrigadinha pelo carinho na sua página pra mim, vai entrando e se sentindo em casa. rs**

**Meninas, obrigada pelos reviews carinhosos e de incentivo, estou amando escrever essa história e tenho mil ideas pra por aqui ainda, mas queria ouvir de vocês também, o que imaginam para a Elena e a familia Cullen nesta nova fic?**

POVROSALIE

Eu conhecia aquele rosto, aquele susto sobre todas as coisas. Eu conhecia o jeito como ela se crispava do toque e sabia que tudo tinha um preço, um preço que menininhas tem que pagar todas as noites. Eu não era Edward, mas não precisava ler mentes.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 16, e você?

- 17...bom, há algum tempo. - Eu sorri nervosa. - Olha, Elena, eu sei o que você está passando, e sei que apesar de tudo você quer sentar e chorar e se convencer que não merece tudo isso.

- O que você pode saber, Rosalie, olha só sua família.

- Nossa família. - corrigi. - Elena, como você é minha irmã apartir de hoje, eu preciso te contar uma história, sobre como eu entrei pra essa família.

Eu pensei em contar todos os detalhes, mas pelo olhar dela julguei desnecessário.

- Carlisle me achou uma noite em um gueto sujo e escuro. Eu tinha saído de casa para a casa de uma amiga, e na volta topei com um paquera e seus amigos bêbados.

Elena me olhou se encolhendo na cama, ela entendeu muito bem a susgetão.

- Cinco homens, Elena, todos eles...várias vezes e de todos os jeitos que você pode imaginar.

- Meu Deus, você poderia ter morrido.

- E por muito tempo, desejei morrer mesmo. - Falei sinceramente. - Nunca vai embora, mas a gente aprende a lidar com isso.

- Por quê está me contando isso, Rosalie?

- Você, como eu, vem de uma família que não sabe apreciar quem você é e tem um passado pesado que não pode ser apagado, e não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso, Elena, mas eles realmente nos amam, sabe? Eu acho que você devia contar pra eles.

- Contar?

- Eles vão descobri. - Eu falei amargamente. - Se dê uma chance.

- Eu não valho a pena.

- Eles não vão desistir de você...eu sou uma bagunça e eles nunca desistiram de mim.

Ela divagou por um momento, procurando alguma coisa para ancorar ela dentro dos pensamentos, mas voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

- Pode ficar aqui comigo? - Ela perguntou.

- Posso, posso ficar a noite inteira, se você quiser.

- Olha o lanche! - Minha mãe entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de sujo, leite, biscoitos e frutas. - Eu não sabia o que você gostava, então trouxe tudo.

- Nossa, isso tudo é pra mim?

Elena reagiu como se nunca tivesse visto tanta comida junto.

- É tudinho pra você sim. - Minha mãe disse. - Pode comer o quanto quiser e se quiser mais pode pedir.

Quando minha mãe colocou a bandeja na frente dela, Elena atacou a comida, com as mãos mesmo. O instinto quase animal de se alimentar me fez pensar que ela não comia há dias.

- Devagar, filha. - Minha mãe sorriu. - Se não vai passar mal.

- Desculpe...

- Mãe, eu posso falar com você lá fora um minuto enquanto a Elena come?

- Claro, Rose...Elena eu vou ali com sua irmã e já volto, ok?

- Sim, senhora.

Eu segurei minha mãe pelo braço e levei ela até o lado de fora e encostei a porta. Fiz questão de cruzar os braços.

- Mãe, ela está muito machucada.

- Eu sei. - Minha mãe confessou. - Mas seu pai acha que vai ser pior forçar ela à...

- Pelo amor de deus mãe, eu era uma vampira e vocês me seguraram pra fazer tudo! Ela é uma humana, se ela infeccionar? Mãe, a menina não está conseguindo sentar direito, pela minha experiência isso não pode ser algo muito bom.

- Forçar ela a se cuidar não vai ser bom pro processo.

- Que se dane o processo mãe, não fazer nada pode custar a vida dela.

Minha mãe me olhou, admitindo que eu tinha razão.

- Nunca achei que diria isso Rosalie, mas você tem razão.

- Chame o papai, mãe.

- Um banho. - Esme decidiu. - Eu vou dar um banho nela e uma olhadinha, se estiver muito ruim amanhã seu pai leva ela atè a ginecologia.

- Eu posso entrar? - Pedi. - Quero ajudar.

- Pode, Rosalie.

POVELENA

Eu comi tão rápido que doeu. Eu sempre comia rápido, porque geralmente não tinha muito tempo com comida, geralmente comia escondida para ele não me ver roubando coisas do armário. Como eu sentia fome! Eu já tinha comido folhas, temperos, só para não morrer de fome.

Ter uma bandeja só pra mim era surreal. Eu me sentia no céu. Meu Deus, quem eram aquelas pessoas?

- Princesa, já acabou! - A mulher chamada Esme sorriu pra mim.

- Sim, desculpe.

- Quer mais?

Eu queria, mas pelo bem da minha digestão, recusei.

- Não, senhora.

- Elena, a gente vai tomar um banho agora.

A firmeza na voz dela me fez imaginar se aquela era uma fala de mãe. Eu nunca tinha tido uma mãe e fiquei confusa.

- Eu tomo banho amanhã.

- Agora. - Ela disse. - Levante da cama e vá tirando a roupa enquanto eu ligo a banheira.

Eu olhei para Rosalie, em pé no canto do quarto com os braços cruzados.

- Vocês podem me dar licença?

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum, filha.

Como assim não iam à lugar nenhum? Oh, se ele descobrisse que eu tinha ficado pelada na frente de outra pessoa...e as marcas roxas e...

- Ele não está aqui. - Rosalie interrompeu meu fluxo de pensamentos.

- Não vou tirar a roupa na frente de vocês duas, não me levem a mal mas...

- Não precisa ter vergonha! - Esme disse andando até o banheiro. - Meninas peladas não é uma novidade nessa casa.

- Ela te vê pelada? - Perguntei para Rosalie.

- Mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. - Ela sorriu. - Ela é gente boa, quando você se acostuma a ser paparicada.

Eu esfreguei as mãos na jeans, bem nervosa e olhei para a porta. Quais as chances de eu chegar lá antes delas? E pra onde eu iria se conseguisse fugir?

- Colaborar vai te dar uns créditos. - Rosalie garantiu.

- Desculpe, mas não posso.

Esme voltou do banheiro e bateu palmas uma única vez.

- Cadê? Por quê não tirou a roupa?

- Olha, eu agradeço o cuidado e o carinho, das duas, são mulheres muito especiais, mas ninguém me vê pelada, não posso, sinto muito. Eu posso tomar banho sozinha, sabe?

- Querida, eu vejo todos meus filhos pelados. - Esme disse. - E infelizmente, Elena, no seu caso eu não posso esperar, eu sei que você está com vergonha, e o máximo que posso fazer por você é pedir para Rosalie se retirar, mas eu não vou sair daqui e com certeza vou te dar banho, porque ao meu ver, pelo jeito que você está sentando você nem pensaria em lavar sua região íntima.

Pânico. Uma luz vermelha acendeu no meu cérebro como um trovão.

- Você...quer me tocar?

- Não vou te machucar. - Ela explicou. - É pra limpar, e eu sei que está machucado e doendo, vou ser bem delicada, eu já fiz isso em Rosalie, pode perguntar pra ela.

- Verdade, fez mesmo.

Minha respiração começou a ficar curta.

_"Olha só que gostoso quando o papai toca aqui embaixo com sabão! Você gosta, não gosta garotinha? Só eu posso te tocar assim, é o preço por tudo que eu faço por você sua puta"._

- Ei, terra para Elena. - Esme estalou os dedos. - Quer que eu te ajude a se despir.

Eu segurei o choro e fechei a mão com força.

- Não, não vamos fazer isso. Saia daqui.

Rosalie me olhou compreensiva, como se entendesse meu momento.

- Oh, eu sinto mesmo por isso, princesa.

A mulher andou até mim e segurou minhas mãos com força.

- Como sua mãe, eu espero que entenda essa minha posição.

Ela colocou a mão no botão da minha calça e o desabotoou.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Tirando sua roupa.

- Não! - protestei enquanto ela abria o zíper. - Não pode.

Eu tentei segurar as mãos dela, mas descobri que ela era muito mais forte que eu. Quando ela abaixou minha calça e minha calcinha, eu saí de mim.

_" ESTÁ DOENDO, NÃO É MESMO? VAI DOER MAIS, ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A SE COMPORTAR QUANDO EU MANDO, VOCÊ SABE QUE ISSO É CULPA SUA! SUA PUTA SAFADA, VOCÊ MERECE QUE EU MATE VOCÊ! VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ UMA COISA, VAI APRENDER DO PIOR JEITO! SUA OBRIGAÇÃO É COMIGO! EU TE SUSTENTEI ESSES ANOS TODOS! NUNCA DEVIA TER FICADO COM VOCÊ!"_

POVESME_  
_

- Elena! - Eu gritava sacudindo a menina para acordar de uma espécie de "sonho" - Elena olha pra mamãe! Alô? Elena! Rosalie, pega um lençol pra eu cobrir ela.

- Mãe ela está tendo uma crise de pânico.

- Chame seu pai!

A menina lutava, sem falar um ai, tentava fugir de mim, se defender de forma primitiva. Graças a Deus Carlisle chegou rápido, com uma seringa na mão.

- Meu amor, o que é isso?

- Um sedativo. - Disse ele puxando o lençol e aplicando na coxa de Elena. - Vai ajudar ela a relaxar. O que fez com ela?

- Ia dar um banho nela, ela simplesmente perdeu a conexão com o mundo.

- Ela pode te ouvir ainda, só está com os músculos frouxos.

- Filha? - Eu olhei para Elena que começou a amolecer nos meus braços.

- Oi...

- Oi, princesa, como está se sentindo agora?

- Desculpe.

Os músculos dela tinham ficando lentos, o que foi excelente.

- Vou tirar sua roupa e te dar um banho, ok?

- Não quero...

Eu olhei para Carlisle e ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Vou dar sim, e Rosalie vai me ajudar.

Eu deitei ela na cama e começei a tirar a roupa dela. Percebi que ela tinha um bom atraso de desenvolvimento no corpo. Eu tinha outras 3 meninas da mesma idade, e sabia como uma menina de 16 anos pelada tinha que se parecer. Além disso, ela estava uma bagunça, roxos pelo corpo todo, mordidas, principalmente na região mais íntima dela, o que me fez ter um desejo de abrir as pernas dela e olhar por mim mesma, mas resisti, ela não tinha me dado permissão para aquilo e fazer com ela desacordada não seria muito justo.

- Mãe...leve ela pra banheira. - Rosalie disse. - Eu vou arrumar a cama, quando a senhora acabar eu deito aqui com ela e observo ela dormir até amanhã, está bem?

- Você evoluiu tanto Rose...

- Ainda tenho 17 anos. - Ela sorriu.


	5. Chapter 5

POVCARLISLE

- E então? - Eu perguntei para minha esposa que entrava no quarto de cabeça baixa.

- Dormiu, Rosalie está com ela.

Eu pensei em várias coisas, inclusive em como adaptar essa nova criança aqui, nesta família. Minha esposa parecia cansada e eu me sentia um caco também.

- Vamos conseguir fazer isso de novo, Carlisle?

- Conseguimos com Rosalie.

- É diferente, Rosalie foi estuprada em um gueto por homens que mal conhecia e olha o que isso fez na cabeça dela, Elena...meu deus, Carlisle ela passou 16 anos passando por isso com o homem que chamava de pai.

- Conseguimos uma vez e vamos conseguir de novo, eu te prometo.

Mas eu bem sabia que aquela era uma promessa difícil de cumprir.

- Vamos explicar as regras da casa para ela amanhã?

- Ela tem direito à uma infância normal, então sim, Esme, vamos sim.

- E vamos transformar ela?

- Vamos, afinal, não vamos tratar ela diferente dos outros irmãos, já passamos por isso com Bella.

- São muitas escolhas.

Eu concordei com ela, eram muitas escolhas.

- Quem somos nós para fazer todas essas escolhas?

- As pessoas que eles escolheram para chamar de pai e mãe. Não nasceram presos à nós. Nascer é inevitável, uma roleta russa, mas adoção Esme, é a dedo...fomos escolhidos.

- Você sempre tem razão, Carlisle.

- Não tenho não, você que me deixa pensar que sim, por isso sou um homem feliz.

POVEDWARD

- Tesoura.

- Tesoura. - Emmett me passou.

- Cola.

- Cola.

- Fita adesiva.

- Fita adesiva.

- Corretivo.

- Corretivo.

- Está pronto! - Bati palmas. - Vamos dar o fora daqui antes que alguém nos veja na cena do crime.

- Cara, você acha que isso é uma boa ideia?

- Ah, qual é, uma bombinha de corretivo é inofensiva!

- Edward...sei lá, a gente tá amarrando a bomba no cachorro da vizinha né.

- Ah, olha pra ele, vai aprender a não fazer xixi no meu quintal.

- Corretivo sai com água né?

- Arram, lógico que sai. Solta o cãozinho, é hora do show.

POVESME

Estávamos deitados em nossas camas (eu pensava que todos nós) quando eu ouvi uma explosão.

PUAAAAHFFFF!

E um latido assustado.

- AU AU AU AU AU AU!

Mas que diabos?

- Fígaro, meu cachorrinho! - Ouvi uma voz feminina.

- Carlisle...amor...

- Oi, querida.

- Você ouviu isso?

- Foi na vizinha.

- Então porque eu estou ouvindo Edward rindo?

Então ouvimos a vizinha gritando.

- Eu vou chamar a polícia, seu menino mal educado!

Oh, não, eu e Carlisle nos olhamos antes de gritar juntos:

- EDWARD!

POVCARLISE

- Eu posso te garantir, Dona Maria, isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

- Eu acho bom mesmo, Senhor Cullen, o Fígaro pode ter sido prejudicado!

- Eu vou insistir em pagar uma consulta no veterinário, á sua escolha, dona Maria.

- É muito gentil da sua parte, mas se isso acontecer de novo, eu chamo a polícia!

- Não vai acontecer... - Eu olhei pros meninos atrás de mim. - Pro meu escritório, agora!

Meus filhos entraram em casa rindo, gargalhando e eu não estava nada feliz. 24 horas e nossa vizinha era nossa inimiga. Eu bati a porta do escritório com toda força e olhei pros dois meninos em pé rindo.

- Então, de quem foi a ideia brilhante de estourar uma bombinha de corretivo nas costas do Fígaro?

Emmett quase cuspiu de tanto rir e apontou pra Edward.

- Edward, porque você usa sua inteligência pro mal? - Eu perguntei. - Aquele cãozinho podia ter se machucado!

- Ah, pai a gente calculou bem.

- Edward, Emmett pode ser tudo, menos bom em matemática.

- Ah, pai, vacilo! - Meu filho protestou.

- Escuta aqui, os dois, eu não quero saber de confusão com o cachorro da vizinha!

- Mas ele fez xixi aqui em casa pai! - Edward disse.

- É por isso que ele é um ser irracional e você não!

- Nem tão irracional assim, ele tava rindo pai, o filho da mãe tava rindo!

- Edward, ele é pug, é claro que parecia que ele estava rindo. - Eu falei colocando a mão no nariz para pensar. - Cachorros não tiram sarro de meninos mimados que estouram bombas de corretivo!

- Mas que ele tava rindo, tava!

- Ela ia chamar a polícia, Edward! 24 horas e você consegue me arrumar uma encrenca por ser imaturo! E você Emmett, não acha que está bom de parar com suas brincadeiras? Se é que posso classificar como brincadeiras?

- Porra, pai.

- Olha a boca, Emmett! - Avisei. - Abaixem as calças, os dois!

- Ah, pai não vai bater por causa disso né...

- Vou sim, Edward, quem sabe assim vocês aprendem a respeitar os vizinhos e os animais domésticos.

- Mas a Elena é nova em casa, vai assustar ela.

- Eu duvido muito que ela acorde, e se acordar, ela vai saber que quem manda nessa casa e nos meus filhos sou eu. E eu não crio menino pra estourar bomba em costa de cachorrinhos! Calças!

Os meus filhos se olharam.

- Eu não vou tirar as calças na frente dele não. - Edward resmungou.

- Ah, na hora de aprontar é fácil né, na hora de encarar o pai aqui, tudo muda!

- Meu pinto é maior que o seu mesmo! - Emmett brincou.

- Só pode ser piada. - Falei jogando as mãos pra cima. - Vão querer apanhar de cinto?

- Não senhor! - Disse Emmett já puxando a calça pra baixo junto com a cueca.

- Edward?

- Tá bom! - Ele disse puxando a calça pra baixo.

- Os dois, debruçados na escrivaninha.

Meus filhos se debruçaram e eu decidi começar por Edward, por ele ser o mais tímido.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiii

PAFT! PAFT! - aaaaii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - OWNNNN

PAFT!

E então, Emmett.

PAFT! PAFT! - Aiii

PAFT! - DOOiiiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! - UUIIaaaa

PAFT! PAFT PAFT PAFT! - AEOnnnn

PAFT! - Ai.

- Subam as calças e me peçam desculpas por essa cena constrangedora.

- Desculpa pai. - Edward disse.

- É pai, desculpa.

- Ótimo, agora vão procurar algo construtivo pra fazer.

Os dois sairam de fininho subindo as calças e eu então ri da brincadeira.

POVEMMETT

Estávamos saindo da sala do meu pai, e então eu olhei pro Ed.

- Ei, vamos fazer um foguete pro Fígaro?

- HAHAHAHA! Lógico que vamos! - Edward piscou. - Ele vai rir da minha cara lá na lua!

POVROSALIE

Estava lendo um livro quando ouvi meu pai batendo em Edward e Emmett, eu imaginei que o som seria baixo demais para Elena ouvir, mas ela, treinada para tal coisa, deu um pulo na cama.

- O que foi isso?

- Nosso irmãos provavelmente tiveram alguma ideia idiota.

- Como assim?

Os olhos dela estavam enormes e assustados.

- Existem algumas regras nessa casa, sabe? Não mentir, não se machucar, não machucar os outros, estudar e obedecer. Se você quebra, pode ficar de castigo ou apanhar do pai ou da mamãe.

- Eles batem em vocês?

- Não é como você imagina..

- Não é como eu imagino! Meu Deus! - Ela levantou da cama num pulo. - Eles abusam de você!

- Não, Elena, não abusam não. Olhe pra mim, se erramos, eles dão umas palmadas...palmadas Elena, não nos espancam.

Ela entendeu e engoliu um grito no mesmo momento.

- Eu sou grande pra isso...

- Eu te garanto que sou bem mais velha que você.

- Não pode...não pode permitir isso, Rosalie.

- Eles são meus pais, Elena, venha, volte pra cama, não há nada para se preocupar agora.

Mas ela me olhou muito assustada.

- Rosalie, isso é loucura.

E eu sabia que nossos costumes ainda iam deixar ela muito pior antes de melhorar.

- Somos vampiros, Elena, quer você acredite ou não, com o tempo e convivência você vai aprender a lidar com essa família. Venha dormir.

- Eu acho que perdi o sono.

- Hum... - Eu olhei pra ela. - Quer ir pro meu quarto ver um filme? Posso chamar nossos irmãos.

- É... pode ser...eu bem que poderia me distrair um pouco.

- Quer mais biscoito?

Ela deu um tapinha na barriga e sorriu.

- E porque não?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ai gente, vou tirar um espacinho pra mim aqui rs. Poxa, eu to super triste hoje...já chorei, já quebrei copo, já gritei no travesseiro. Hoje foi um dia daqueles sabe? Eu raramente falo com meus pais (nunca convivi com nenhum dos dois, sou filha de chocadeira mesmo) e hoje fiquei super triste pois estava conversando com uma leitora por mensagem e puff, tive que explicar a novela toda...Então vou deixar aqui o testemunho. rs  
**

**Não escrevo por uma coisa que sei, escrevo o que eu "idealizo", de alguma forma, toda história é um pouco uma auto-biografia. Eu acho que todos eles tem um pouco de mim ( os personagens não são meus, mas o que eu ponho pra eles na história ). Especialmente a Rosalie. Não sei do que estou falando, o que eu ponho ou penso do Carlisle e da Esme são idealizações e pode ser (como já me falaram ) que eu esteja indo muito longe, e não seja bem por aí, mas é de coração, e bem pensado sabe? Então, fiquem sempre a vontade pra falar, pra me dizer que a história ficou nada haver, etc. rs Pronto, já falei demais. rs Beijos girls!**

POVELENA

Minha cabeça doia em dez lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo quando eu acordei. Eu estava de alguma forma de volta à minha cama e imaginei que Carlisle tinha me carregado. Hoje, mais acesa eu percebia que tudo não era um sonho, eu não estava em casa e meu pai não podia me machucar.

Em todos os meus sonhos eu sempre imagine algo como aquilo, mas a realidade era muito mais cruel e fria. Eu me sentia deslocada, e sentia uma culpa enorme por não estar em casa. Eu, de algum jeito, não merecia aquilo tudo.

Meu corpo estava um pouco menos dolorido. O banho quente que Esme me forçara a tomar com ela tinha ajudado (embora eu não fosse admitir isso para ela). Era isso que as mães faziam? Davam banho em suas filhas? Rosalie tinha me dito que sim, mas ela podia estar presa naquela realidade, como eu tinha ficado presa na minha.

Ouvi alguém batendo na porta e respirei fundo. Não me sentia disposta a conversar, mas queria ser gentil.

- Sou, eu, Carlisle, posso entrar?

- Claro.

Ele já estava vestido de branco, o que me fez imaginar se ele trabalharia hoje de novo. Ele sorria abertamente e se aproximou da minha cama e se sentou.

- Como está se sentindo hoje?

- Dormi a maior parte do dia. - Decidi olhando pela janela. - Estou bem.

- Ontem não tivemos a chance de conversar muito bem. O que está achando de tudo até agora?

- Otimo.

Esme tinha me dando banho, ele tinha me dopado para ela poder fazer isso. Uma aranha de pânico andava na minha coluna.

- Elena, vai ajudar muito se você for sincera comigo.

- Está tudo ótimo. - Garanti.

- Ontem, quando conversamos expliquei que pretendia entrar com um processo de adoção e eu quero saber se hoje, depois de pensar um pouco mais e conhecer a família toda, se é isso mesmo que você quer.

Eu não quero voltar pra casa. Pensei. Todo o resto é lucro.

- Sabe, Elena você merece uma chance de ser feliz e eu vou me esforçar para isso acontecer.

- Você bate nos seus filhos. - Falei com um tom amargo.

- Bato, sim. É verdade. E se é algo que você precisa considerar antes de tomar sua decisão, faça isso, mas saiba, Elena que eu sou justo. Temos regras nesta casa, e elas vão se aplicar à você também. Não minta pra mim, me obedeça, estude, não se machuque e não machuque os outros.

Todo aquele conjunto de regras parecia muito simples e me fez pensar porque motivo ele me bateria.

- Achei ótimo.

- Parece simples, Elena, mas te garanto que não é, sou rígido e Esme não fica muito atrás, estamos sempre prontos para conversar, sobre todos os assuntos, mas não vamos dar espaço para erros.

- Quero ficar aqui. - Concordei. - Parece meio surreal ainda, um sonho...não se se estou pronta para te chamar de pai...

- Fique à vontade, ainda estamos nos conhecendo.

- Rosalie é um amor.

- Oh, eu duvido muito disso. - Ele sorriu. - Ela é geniosa, mas no fundo, no fundo, tem sentimentos doces, mas não diga à ela que eu te disse isso, ou ela vai me bater.

Eu sorri com a colocação dele.

- Quer pensar mais um pouco?

- Não. - Decidi. - Eu quero ficar.

- Eu fico muito feliz com isso...vá se arrumar e sair um pouco com seus irmãos, aproveitem o dia.

POVEDWARD

Eu estava no banho, aproveitando meu tempo sozinho para...bom, para me masturbar. Embora minha vida sexual com Bella fosse boa, eu gostava daqueles momentos sozinhos, especialmente no banho, e agora com um quarto só pra mim, era bem mais fácil.

Ótimo, eu só tinha que continuar pensando em alguma coisa sexy e...

- EDWARD!

F-U-D-E-U! Minha mãe entrou no banheiro e eu estava lá, em pé "batendo uma". Nossa!

- MÃE!

Eu virei de costas totalmente constrangido.

- SAI DAQUI, MÃE, SAI!

- Olha, eu não vi nada! - Ela falou nervosa. - Me desculpe filho, eu não vi nadinha, eu juro que não vi você se masturbando!

- MÃE! NÃO TÁ AJUDANDO! - Eu gritei.

- Filho, isso é normal, não precisa ficar com vergonha não.

- MÃEEEE! - Eu falei me cobrindo de costas pra ela como podia. - Sai daqui por favor?

- Tá, a mamãe tá saindo, mas a mamãe não viu nada, ok?

Minha mãe saiu do banheiro e eu dei um soco na parede! Que inferno!

POVCARLISLE

Eu estava saindo do quarto de Elena quando eu topei com Esme no corredor com os olhos enormes de susto.

- Esme, o que foi?

- Eu acabei de pegar Edward se masturbando no banheiro.

Eu olhei pra ela sério e depois começei a gargalhar.

- Ele é um adolescente, Esme, eles sentem tesão em qualquer coisa que uma saia.

- Ele ficou super constrangido, meu amor, imagine, a mãe dele pegar ele... no ato.

- Eu falo com ele. - Garanti.

- Diga pra ele que eu não vi nada, e que é normal...

- E você viu alguma coisa? - Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Mais do que gostaria de ter visto. - Ela riu. -Ele é meu bebê, Carlisle, não acredito que ele faça isso...

- Esme, acha mesmo que não faz? Te garanto que sim, todos eles, especialmente Emmett.

- Oh, que nojo! - Ela disse rindo. - Carlisle, eles são meus filhos

- São meninos, Esme, com mãe de 3 meninos devia se acostumar com a ideia. - Falei.

- Conversou com Elena?

- Sim...acho que vai dar tudo certo, ela está começando a assimiliar as ideias. Esme, você viu minha caixa de ferramentas?

- Emmett pegou ela ontem.

- Pegou é? - O que diabos ele estava aprontando?

- Sim, ele e Edward passaram o dia na rua com ela.

- Sei...

- Dizem que estão trabalhando em um projeto.

- Isso não pode ser bom. - Decidi. - Nada envolvendo o cachorro da vizinha, espero.

- Fígaro está intacto, por enquanto.

- Eu preciso ir trabalhar, vigie as crianças e qualquer coisa, me ligue.

- Pode deixar.


	7. Chapter 7

POVEDWARD

Mico do ano, com direito à humilhação para o resto da vida. Cara, minha mãe tinha me pego...tá, não vou nem repetir! Caramba, como eu gostaria de banheiros com trancas.

Eu me vesti depois do banho e decidi dar uma volta, para andar e não morrer de vergonha perto da minha mãe. Aproveitei para sair no quintal e lá, eu vi Elena, no cantinho mais escuro. Elena parecia uma menina legal, e bom, seria minha irmã muito em breve. Eu era o primeiro filho, então eu tinha passado pelo processo de ganhar um irmão ou irmã várias vezes. Elena não era diferente das outras meninas, mas algo nela me chamava muito a atenção.

Eu acabei me aproximando e percebi que ela estava chorando. Oh, meninas chorando, é sempre uma furada.

- Ah, desculpa, mana, não queria...

- Não incomodou. - Ela disse limpando as lágrimas. - Fique a vontade.

Eu ia me arrepender mas...

- Por quê está chorando, Elena?

- Nem tenho certeza. - Ela riu de si mesma dando de ombros. - Senta aí...a Alice vai vir aqui daqui a pouco com refrescos.

Eu fiz um bico, imaginando que refresco para Alice se resumia à sangue gelado com várias pedrinhas de gelo.

- Escuta, você quer conversar sobre...alguma coisa? - Perguntei.

- O que é aquilo que você e Emmett estão construindo?

Eu ri.

- Tudo menos isso.

- Sabe que mandar o cachorro da vizinha pra marte é uma ideia bem burra.

Eu mordi os lábios, ela era mais esperta do que eu tinha imaginado à princípio.

- Ele mijou no pneu do meu volvo.

- Eu duvido que isso vá servir de desculpa para Carlisle.

Concordando com ela, eu estalei a língua e me sentei ao lado dela.

- E como você faria?

- Certamente não construiria um foguete como prova do crime e amarraria um cachorrinho pug nele.

Tá eu tinha que admitir, a ideia era muito burra mesmo.

- Edward, você já passou por um momento em que sabia que ia fazer uma coisa errada, mas no fundo sentia que tinha que fazer?

Eu virei a cabeça de lado, e notei que os olhos dela estavam opacos, olhando pro céu.

- Já. - Falei sinceramente. - Mas papai sempre diz que a vida é feita de escolhas, Elena...devia conversar com eles.

- Não leia minha mente. - Ela pediu. - Eu sei que você lê mentes.

- Eu já li mais do que queria, sinto muito.

- E o que você ouviu?

- Não quero nem repetir, Elena, sinto muito. - Admiti. - E acho que deveria contar pra mamãe também o que aquele canalha fazia com você.

- E que diferença faria?

Nenhuma. Imaginei. Mas tornaria sua vida mais fácil aqui, maninha.

- Elena, se eu posso perguntar, o que é que você quer fazer? Nada estúpido, eu espero.

- Eu também espero que não seja...

- Refrescos! - Alice interrompeu trazendo uma bandeja. - Mamãe fez um sanduiche pra você também, Lena!

Merda, Alice, chegou na hora errada.

- Podemos conversar depois, se quiser. - Falei pra Elena.

- Edward, se está tentando convencer nossa irmã a te ajudar a mandar aquele cachorrinho pobrezinho pra lua, desista, ou eu conto tudo pro papai!

- Dedo duro... - Falei. - O que vocês vão fazer aqui fora?

- Pintas as unhas. - Alice rodopiou. - Quer participar, Edzinho?

- Ah, vai ver se tô na esquina. - Falei me levantando. - Podem ficar sozinhas, vou procurar minha mulher!

POVELENA

Depois de uma noite agradável com Alice, eu entrei no meu quarto e encostei a porta. Eu sabia que Ed tinha razão, a vida era feita de escolhas, e aquela era uma escolha difícil e tinha uma linha muito fina entre razão e loucura ali. Eu comecei a me vestir de preto e olhei para a janela, imaginando como desceria dali, mas uma coisa era certa: Horacio tinha fitas minhas, e achando elas eu poderia colocar ele na cadeia, e ser livre, finalmente livre.

A ideia de entrar na casa do meu pai e roubar era...certamente não aprovada pelos Cullens, mas eles não entendiam, e, de qualquer jeito, eu sentia que aquilo não estava terminado. Eu tinha que ser corajosa. E que Deus me ajudasse, eu não era e não podia mais ser aquela menininha de olho roxo, que tinha medo da própria sombra. Era hora de eu começar a escrever meu caminho, e ele começaria quando Horacio estivesse preso.

Foi quando Esme abriu a porta, com um copo de leite na mão. Ela me olhou dos pés à cabeça e analisou bem a minha roupa.

- Indo à algum lugar, querida?

- Ai que inferno. - Praguejei.

Esme fez um bico, e entrou no quarto antes de encostar a porta e posicionar o copo de leite sob uma bancada.

- Elena, o que está fazendo?

Contar a verdade seria desastroso e renderia uma conversa amorosa, que eu não precisava. Mentir, era uma escolha ruim, e punível, mas eu precisava de espaço e não ia conseguir isso falando a verdade.

- Só provando umas roupas, já vou deitar.

- Ótimo, então troque de roupa agora, que eu vou deitar com você.

Inferno, pensei. Ela era uma mãe inteligente, não ia ser enganada fácil.

- Eu ia dar uma voltinha na verdade...

- Elena se quer dar uma voltinha, tudo bem, peça pra um dos seus irmãos sair com você na rua...mas não me olhe nos olhos e minta pra mim.

- Eu não...

- Mentiu sim. - Ela interrompeu. - Eu não sei porque, filha, mas mentiu.

- Olha, eu vou deitar mesmo...desculpe, eu estou de cabeça quente.

- Eu entendo, entendo mesmo. - Ela concordou. - Deite, tome esse leite deite, está bem?

- Claro.

- Elena...você não vai sair, não é mesmo?

- Não.

- Não vai fazer nada?

- Prometo.

Satisfeita, Esme deu as costas pra mim e saiu pela porta. Ótimo, eu estava sozinha de novo. O plano era simples, entrar na casa de Horacio, desativar o sistema de segurança, com meus dotes de informática e entrar até o escritório. Lá, eu pegaria minhas fitas e pronto, provas para anos de cadeia.

Esperei até Esme ter ido para longe e decidi descer pela janela. Era hora do show.

POVROSALIE

Eu ouvi o momento em que Elena saiu pela janela, e imaginei se era uma boa ideia deixar ela ir. Eu, assim como ela, tinha passado por momentos difíceis e eu sabia que seja lá o que fosse, era relacionado ao pai dela. Na época que eu fui atrás dos meus, eu era uma vampira, Elena, se fosse pega, era uma criança humana.

Ia me doer, mas eu andei até minha mãe de cabeça baixa.

- Mãe?

- Sim, querida?

- Elena saiu pela janela.

- O quê?!

Minha mãe saiu correndo, ia pegar minha nova irmã antes dela cruzar a esquina, eu abaixei a cabeça e voltei pro meu quarto, disposta a me abraçar com Emmett e deixar ele me convencer que aquela tinha sido a melhor escolha que eu poderia ter feito.

POVESME

- Elena! - Eu gritei vendo a menina de preto cruzando a esquina.

- Oh, merda!

Ela virou-se pra mim, com uma cara de "fui pega" e ao invés de desistir, me olhou firme.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo, filha, você me disse que ia dormir. - Eu cruzei os braços. - Vamos voltar pra casa, vamos conversar lá.

- Não vou voltar, eu tenho algo pra fazer.

Aquela menina ia mesmo virar as costas pra mim? Estaria eu disposta a começar uma maternidade vendo minha filha caminhar para longe de mim?

- Elena Cullen, não vire as costas pra mim.

- Eu já disse, tenho algo a fazer. Quando terminar, Esme, e só quando terminar eu volto e aí você fala o que tem que falar.

- Não ouse dar mais um passo, Elena.

- Ou o quê? - Ela me respondeu. - Você não é nada minha! Eu agradeço por tudo, Esme, mas eu sou grande o suficiente pra me virar.

- Não é não, Elena! Você tem 16 anos e se você não quer lutar pela sua infância, eu luto. Vamos voltar pra casa.

- Você não manda em mim. - Meu peito doia ao dizer aquilo, mas eu tinha algo pra fazer!

- Mando, eu sinto muito, Elena, mas mando, agora me obedeça, você já mentiu pra mim e eu estou disposta a relevar isso, mas não abuse da sorte.

Oh, aquilo ia doer fundo em mim.

- Vá tomar no cú, Esme. Eu estou indo. Foda-se isso tudo! Se chegar perto de mim eu...

- Complete esta frase, Elena.

A voz de Carlisle surgiu atrás de mim, e quando me virei vi meu esposo de braços cruzados atrás de mim. Graças a Deus.

- Como ousa falar com sua mãe assim, mocinha?

- Isso é ridículo, eu tenho algo pra fazer.

- Tem mesmo, ir até meu escritório para conversarmos.

Carlisle deu um passo para perto de Elena, e antes que ele pudesse pegar no braço dela, Elena deu um soco com toda força no peito do meu marido. Carlisle olhou firme pra ela e ao invés de pegar o braço pegou ela pela orelha.

- Aiiii! - Ela gritou.

- Você está escolhendo o caminho mais difícil, filha. - Ele disse.

- Solta minha orelha, está doendo!

O tom infantil que ela adquiriu fez meu coração amolecer, ela, sempre séria e dura, agora parecia uma criança...nossa criança.

- Escritório. - Carlisle disse. - A gente vai ter um papinho muito sério!


	8. Chapter 8

**Gente, a outra fic "o som de todos os ventos" acabou! Eu tentei mudar o status aqui, mas meu note me odeia e não entra como completa!**

**Sobre o fluxo da história, eu sei que escrevo muito rapido, mas é que é mta ideia kkkkk**

**Beatriz, meu xuxu, desculpa pelas temas que te incomodam, e fico feliz que vc continua lendo, apesar deles!**

**Valeu pelos reviews, e DEIXEM ideias pra esta fic e outra tb, a medida do possível, eu vou atendendo!**

POVCARLISLE

Eu entrei segurando Elena pela orelha rezando para que aquela minha escolha não colocasse tudo a perder. Bater em Elena não era o que eu queria, mas se não fizesse, daria uma mensagem dupla para ela, indicando que ela podia aprontar, e só os irmãos iam apanhar. Ela era minha filha, e eu tinha que começar a tratar ela como tal.

Eu praticamente bati a porta do meu escritório, e Elena me olhou firme quando eu achei que ela estaria assustada.

- Elena, sente-se. - Ordenei.

- Você não é meu pai.

- Sou sim, Elena, sou seu pai. - Eu falei tremendo a própria voz. - Que espécie de comportamento é esse?

- Eu tenho que sair! - Ela berrou.

Eu decidi respirar fundo e olhar pra ela com olhar de pai.

- Você tem toda liberdade de ir e vir, contanto que eu saiba onde você vai e fazer o quê, então eu sugiro que você se sente, porque sua situação já está complicada.

- Eu sei que você bate nos seus filhos. - Ela encheu a boca pra falar. - Isso não te faz diferente do meu outro pai.

As palavras dela, escolhidas em um momento de desespero, me magoaram. Mas então, o que ela sabia além da vida que ela conhecia?

- Sou diferente dele, Elena, e se você não consegue ver isso agora, ok, comece me explicando que comportamento horrível é aquele que eu vi com sua mãe. Palavrões, desobedecendo...onde você pensa que ia?

- Roubar umas coisas do meu pai.

Eu quase caí pra trás. Roubar? Aquela menina estava falando sério?

- Eu sou seu pai agora, Elena, não ele, ele ficou pra trás, seja lá o que você deixou lá não é mais útil pra você agora, viva aqui, conosco.

- Você não entende...

- Não, Elena, eu entendo sim, entendo que esteja sendo difícil entender nossas regras, porque são muitas, mas o que você precisa entender, é que as regras desta casa não são flexíveis, e você está indo longe demais.

Ela me olhou de novo, desta vez, arrependida, mas engoliu tudo e puxou o orgulho. Ela tremia, de medo, eu sabia, mas tentava construir uma nova personalidade, forte e decidida.

- Eu quero sair desse escritório.

- Vai sair, quando terminarmos de conversar.

- Eu vou fazer um escândalo.

Chantagem. Eu ri. Meus filhos já sabiam que isso não funcionava.

- Experimente, Elena, e você vai ganhar uma viagem para meus joelhos antes de falar o primeiro "ah".

Ela deu um passo pra trás.

- O que ia roubar?

- Não interessa!

- E isso te dá o direito de falar com sua mãe assim? E comigo?

- Eu sei que não! - Ela disse sentando no sofá. - Olha, eu só quero ficar sozinha, tá?

- Não nesta vida. - Garanti. - Elena, eu sei que você está com muitas emoções aí dentro, a maioria delas, confusa e arisca. Você tem 16 anos, eu entendo. Infelizmente, agressividade, não é o caminho, e certamente nos desobedecer só vai te trazer problemas.

- Você vai me bater. - Ela disse amarga.

- Por que acha isso?

- Eu desobedeci e fui mal criada.

Ela era inteligente demais para o próprio bem dela.

- Sim, filha, é verdade, você conhecia as regras quando as desrespeitou, isso foi uma escolha e não tem nada haver com violência.

- O que você sabe sobre violência?

- Sei que não vou deixar você me avaliar pelo seu pai, nem por nenhum homem. Eu não sou ele, Elena.

Ela entendeu a sugestão.

- Você entende a diferença entre abuso e disciplina?

- Vai me causar dor do mesmo jeito.

- Vai. - Concordei. - Mas entenda que você errou, e eu vou te corrigir e tudo estará perdoado.

- Eu sei a diferença, Carlisle, só não concordo com ela...

- No momento entendimento basta. -Decidi. - Elena, você entende o que fez de errado?

- Sim. Vamos acabar com isso.

Eu imaginei que acostumada a verdadeiros espancamentos, ela imaginou que eu bateria duas vezes no traseiro dela e a mandaria para a cama, e eu tinha que tomar cuidado, olhar nos olhos dela, e ver se ela sentia pânico ou não.

Escolhi um sofá para me sentar e olhei pra ela.

- Levante-se e venha até aqui.

Ela ficou confusa, obviamente nunca tinha ido até os joelhos do pai para apanhar.

- Elena, venha até aqui.

Ela levantou, muito corajosa e parou na minha frente.

- Abaixe as calças e a calcinha. - Ordenei.

- Não! - Ela falou respirando curto. - Não... o que você...você vai...

- Não vou te tocar. - Avisei. - É no bumbum que vou bater.

- Mas...minha roupa...

Quando ela deu um passo pra trás eu segurei a mão dela.

- Filha, o que foi?

- Minha...calcinha? Mas...mas...

- É normal, querida, eu vejo todos meus filhos pelados, e para apanhar é essencial, assim sei que não vou te machucar, e vergonha é parte da punição.

Ela tentou puxar a mão, e eu vi mais vergonha do que medo, ótimo, eu podia lidar com aquilo.

- Vai abaixar a roupa sozinha, ou quer que eu abaixe?

- Pai, por favor...

Ela tinha me chamado de pai? Eu quase sorri amplamente!

- Princesa, eu sinto muito, é uma ordem.

Ela ficou nervosa, e se atrapalhou com os botões e já começou a chorar de vergonha de mim. Quando ela abaixou a roupa e se cobriu com as mãos eu segurei o queixo dela e sorri.

- Não há nada de errado em ficar nua na minha frente, Elena. Pais podem ver suas filhas nuas, contanto que seja para cuidar delas e não abusar...entende isso?

O olhar dela me garantiu que ela não entendia, mas isso era um ensinamento que ela ia aprender com o tempo.

- Muito bem, deite aqui.

- Nos...nos seus joelhos...? Oh! Mas eu vou ficar de bumbum pra cima? Mas isso é horrível...você vai ver tudinho se eu me mexer!

O medo dela, de ficar exposta era bem real, mas eu coloquei a mão na cintura dela.

- Eu não vou ficar reparando, meu bem, venha logo, assim podemos te vestir.

Ela aceitou e se deitou nos meus joelhos.

- Eu sinto muito, de verdade. - Ela falou. - Desculpa.

- Eu sei que sente...segure-se. - Eu avisei.

Coloquei a mão na cintura dela e por precaução já segurei a mãozinha dela, para evitar acidentes, ela ficou desconfortável, sabendo que não podia se mexer, mas eu tinha que começar.

PAFT! - Aiii!

Um tapa e ela gritou. Ela era realmente muito mais sensível que minhas outras crianças.

PAFT! - Tá, desculpa, desculpa!

PAFT! - Pai, desculpaaaa!

PAFT! - AOWnnnOOO

Eu parei um pouco e vi que nem vermelha ela estava, então perguntei pra ela.

- Elena, isso é uma birra, filha?

Ela não respondeu, o que me fez imaginar que sim, era uma birra para não apanhar.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Comecei a dar tapas juntos e mais fortes e ela começou a pular no meu colo..

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Doiiii

- É pra doer! Aprenda a se comportar!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Responder sua mãe é certo?

PAFT! - Nãoo!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Fugir ou mentir é certo?

PAFT! - Nãooooo!

PAFT! PAFT!

- E dar birra?

PAFT! - Não!

- Filha, eu espero que entenda isso de verdade.

- Não me bate mais não, eu entendi, eu juro! - Ela chorava alto. - Por favor, pai, por favor!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Nãoooo!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Elena tentava se virar a qualquer custo e já estava toda de mal jeito, ela era tão pequena que estava escorregando as minhas mãos.

- Quieta menina!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

E puff, escorregou para o chão, eu segurei o braçinho dela e a virei de lado, ela não ia ganhar por ter fugido.

PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiii

PAFT! PAFT!

- Eu me fiz claro, Elena?

- Sim, senhor!

- Vou precisar repetir?

Silêncio.

PAFT!

- Hein?

- NÃOOOOO!

- Ótimo.

Soltei o braço dela e ela ficou no chão chorando, como uma criança que tinha levado uma queda. Eu sacudi a cabeça e peguei ela no colo e sentei ela nos meus joelhos, mantendo o bumbum dela entre as minhas pernas.

- Está perdoada, meu amor, pare de chorar.

Ela estava confusa e de alguma forma, as palmadas tinham ajudado as emoções dela a fluir.

- Posso te dar um abraço, filha?

- Sinto muito por meu comportamento. - Ela disse me abraçando. - Nunca mais me bate, por favor.

- Se comporte, e eu não bato.

- Quero me vestir. - Ela declarou.

- Claro princesa, pode se vestir.

- E posso ir pro meu quarto?

- Sim, se prometer se comportar lá.

- Prometo.

Ela se levantou do meu colo, preocupada em estar nua, mas eu virei o rosto, esperando ela se vestir. Quando Elena saiu do meu escritório, eu ia respirar fundo quando ouvi um grito:

- Menino!

Seguido de latidos:

- AU AU AU AU AU AU!

E Edward dizendo:

- Pug lunaaaaar!


	9. Chapter 9

POVALICE

Ok, eu não sou exatamente uma filha que apronta demais, mas estava tentada, olhava para uma garrafa de vinho e pensava em um bom motivo para não tomar. Primeiro, papai não perceberia e segundo, que mal poderia fazer?

- Não vai fazer isso, vai Alice? - Jasper me perguntou olhando por cima do meu ombro.

- Ah, eu nunca bebi, Jasper.

- E tem um motivo pra isso, morreu com 16 anos, Alice.

- Eu sempre vou ter 16 anos, aí não tenho escolha, Jasper!

- Querida, primeiro, você não precisa disso aí...quer beber algo diferente? Beba refrigerante.

- Oh, Jasper, não se meta.

- Você vai se arrumar encrenca, Alice.

- Não vou não, Jasper, há quanto tempo eu não apanho?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e virou de costas.

- Não vou me meter, a escolha é sua.

- Um copo não vai fazer mal...não mesmo.

POVEDWARD

Eu andava de um lado pro outro no meu quarto, tentando decorar cenas de uma peça quando meu pai entrou no quarto.

- Já passou da hora de conversamos, filho.

Ah, perfeito, eu ia apanhar de novo?

- Pai, eu não sei o que eu fiz mas...

- Não fez nada. - Ele sorriu. - Eu queria conversar com você sobre o incidente com a sua mãe.

- Oh. - Eu caí na minha cama sentado. - Eu...a porta não dá pra trancar e...

- Edward, filho, não peça desculpas, você não fez nada errado.

- Eu me sinto tão constrangido.

- Eu imagino, também me sentiria se minha mãe me visse fazendo isso, mas olha, é algo normal, especialmente na sua idade.

- É?

Meu pai cruzou os braços e sorriu pra mim.

- Eu também me masturbo, Edward. Seus irmãos também, e posso te garantir que até sua mãe faz isso de vez em quando.

- Eca pai. - Só a ideia de minha mãe fazendo algo assim era...eca eca!

- Infelizmente sua mãe viu mais do que gostaria, mas não há motivos para ficar constrangido, é normal e a vida continua.

- É...acho que você tem razão. - Concordei.

- Ótimo...quer me falar alguma coisa filho?

- Não, senhor...

- Perfeito, então eu vou lá pro meu escritório ler um pouco.

Meu pai saiu do quarto com um sorriso e logo que ele saiu Bella entrou.

- Ed, o que foi?

- Ah...nada não...

- Ed...você está com cara de quem aprontou algo.

Eu ia mentir pra ela, mas ao diabo, ela era minha esposa.

- A mamãe me pegou me...masturbando e o papai tava conversando comigo.

Isabella primeiro colocou a mão na boca pra rir então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Desculpe. - Ela pigarreou. - É que eu imaginei a cena.

- Não tem a menor graça.

- Tem sim. - Ela disse. - Tem se eu te masturbar.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e olhei pra porta, preocupado com um flagra da minha mãe.

- Tire as calças, garotão, eu vou prender a porta com uma cadeira.

POVELENA

Inferno! Ele tinha me batido! Como eu me sentia tão horrível depois disso? Eu estava com vontade de...ah, sei lá o que!

_"Você nunca vai se livrar disso, nunca! Sempre vai apanhar quando for má, e você é má"._

Como era possível que ele tivesse razão? Eu queria...oh deus, eu queria...

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. - Emmett invadiu meu quarto olhando dentro da minha cabeça por pensamentos sombrios. - Nunca é uma boa escolha...

- Você não sabe de nada.

- Ah, que diabo, Elena, empurrar as pessoas não vai te ajudar, maninha! Escuta, eu e Rosalie vamos ver um filme e pensamos em...

- Não quero. - Falei pensando que aquela seria uma noite perfeita para continuar meu plano sobre o que fazer em seguida.

- Tá. - Emmett concordou. - Fique bem.

POVEMMETT

Eu saí do quarto de Elena, disposto a ir dar uns pegas na Rosalie, então senti o cheiro de alcool vindo do quarto de Alice. Oba, bebida!

Eu entrei sem bater e vi minha irmã segurando uma garrafa vazia.

- Cara, você tomou isso tudo?

- Tomei, e não sei porque demorei tanto, é excelente.

- Jasper sabe disso?

Eu estava pegando a garrafa da mão da minha irmã quando minha mãe, atraída pelo cheiro entrou no quarto.

- O que significa isso, vocês dois?

Oh, merda, Alice ia se ferrar.

- Vinho? Vazio? - mamãe falou muitoooo braba. - Quem tomou isso?

Eu olhei pra Alice, já com pena dela e então, algo improvável aconteceu.

- Foi ele mãe. - Alice disse. - Eu entrei aqui e ele tinha tomado tudinho!

- Emmett! - Minha mãe gritou.

- Ei! Não! É mentira mãe!

- Alice, saia daqui. - Minha mãe ordenou.

- Mas peraí, não fui eu não, ela está mentindo! Mãe!

Ok, eu pretendia beber, mas não acredito! Alice tinha mentido e eu ia me lascar.

- Mamãe, eu não bebi!

- Então a bebida evaporou daqui, Emmett? Sabe como eu me senti a respeito disso, rapazinho, tire a roupa, eu vou te dar uma surra que você não vai esquecer.

- Mas mamãe...por favor, eu juro...

- Eu vou ter que repetir, Emmett? - Minha mãe começou a abrir as armários de Alice, e eu fiquei nervoso.

- E dessa vez Emmett, eu vou arrancar sua pele no cinto!

Eu estava com medo, meu deus, minha irmã tava me zuando! Eu ia apanha pra valer, eu já começei a chorar com medo, eu não queria apanhar sem motivos, até que Jasper invadiu o quarto às pressas.

- Mãe, peraí, não bate nele não!

- Não se meta, Jasper, se não quiser apanhar pelado do lado dele.

- Mas mãe, não foi ele! Ele tá falando a verdade!

Nunca imaginei que Jasper ia preferir me proteger e dedurar Alice, mas era o que estava acontecendo.

- Alice bebeu, eu vi.

Minha mãe parou e ouviu, ela sabia que Jasper não ia mentir, especialmente quando se tratava de apanhar e Alice.

Ela me olhou, com a boca em um bico e disse.

- Sinto muito Emmett...

- Tudo bem, mãe.

- Ainda bem que eu não te bati. - Ela suspirou. - Não ia me perdoar depois.

Ah, ainda bem mesmo! Pensei.

- ALICE! - Ela gritou. - Venha aqui agora, se não quiser apanhar no meio da sala! - Então olhou pra nós dois. - Meninos, vão lá pra baixo, a conversa aqui vai ser pesada.

POVESME

Eu estava furiosa, era uma das primeiras vezes que Alice mentia pra mim, e, pior que isso, mentiu e ia prejudicar o coitado do irmão, que nada tinha feito. Bebeu, e mentiu. Alice raramente tomava um caminho errado, e por isso não apanhava muito, mas desta vez, ela tinha se superado.

Quando ela colocou os pés no quarto, eu corri numa velocidade surreal e tranquei a porta. Ela me olhou de cabeça baixa.

- O que tem há dizer em sua defesa, Alice?

- Nada. - Ela suspirou.

- Ia deixar seu irmão levar uma surra, e te digo, uma surra que ia precisar de pomadas depois, sem peso na consciência? Bebeu! Bebeu e mentiu pra mim, debaixo do meu nariz, se aproveitando da confiança que eu tenho em você.

- Olha, mãe...já passou, tá?

- Que comportamento é esse Alice?

- Todo mundo faz o que quer aqui, menos eu! - Ela gritou.

PAFT! Acertei a coxa dela.

- E olha o tom comigo, mocinha!

- Que tom, mãe? Poxa, eu nunca posso fazer nada!

- E por causa disso bebeu e mentiu, deixando seu irmão aqui, pra ser punido.

- Ele sempre merece mesmo!

PAFT!

- Olha como você fala do seu irmão, Alice...

Minha paciência estava por um fio, e eu decidi que não adiantava, aquela surra ia ter que acontecer.

- Muito bem, Alice, tire a roupa. Quero você pelada.

Ela me olhou furiosa e confusa. Alice, até o incidente em Chicago não era tímida, mas agora, tinha sim algum receio em se despir na minha frente. Ótimo, quem sabe a vergonha não ajudava?

- Não vou ficar pelada na sua frente.

- Eu já te vi pelada um milhão de vezes, Alice.

- Mas não vai ver hoje!

Eu segurei a orelha dela e puxei pra perto de mim.

- Aiii aiiiii!

- Eu sou sua mãe, Alice, nunca se esqueça disso enquanto estiver falando comigo, agora tire a roupa!

- Pra quê? Pra Senhora me bater? Nem pensar.

- Alice, você vai tirar a roupa ou eu juro, eu te bato com a fivela do cinto.

Era uma promessa que eu sabia, ou imaginava que fariam ela ceder, mas ao invés disso, ela cuspiu em mim.

Oh, eu não queria fazer aquilo...não queria, mas ela não tinha me deixado escolha. Rasguei a roupa dela totalmente e a deixei nua no meio do quarto e segurei ela pelo braço, virando ela de lado pra mim.

- Você vai aprender a se comportar, Alice, e vai ser hoje! Minha filha não vai mentir pra mim e ainda por cima cuspir na minha roupa...se prepare!


	10. Chapter 10

POVESME

Nua, no meio do quarto, eu virei ela de bumbum pra mim e levantei a mão.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiii me larga!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - **Isso é pelo cuspe em mim!**

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiiii

Alice soltou o peso do corpo no chão e eu não me importei, eu segurei a cintura dela e virei ela de bruços no chão.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! **Você se comporta comigo, entendeu Alice? Eu sou sua mãe você vai usar a educação que eu te dei. **PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aaaiiiii

Alice começou a chutar forte e eu tomei uma decisão muito difícil, segurei os calcanhares da minha filha, e os subi, a deixando na posição de uma criança a qual a mãe está trocando a fralda, e me olhou, muito constrangida e eu falei.

- Não é pra chutar, Alice!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Os tapas agora, eram muito mais altos, e com certeza, pela reação dela, doloridos, a posição também ajudava com o constrangimento.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiii mãe, peraí me solta!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - nessa posição não!

Ela começou a chorar alto.

PAFT! PAFT! - assim não mãe, está aparecendo tudooo!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! **Como se eu já não tivesse cansada de ver isso aí! Eu já te vi de pernas abertas antes, mocinha!**

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - AIAIIIIIAAAAAA

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - AAAAAAAAAAH

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Soltei as pernas dela e peguei o cinto mais próximo, e sentei no sofá, puxando ela antes de que ela protestasse pro meu colo.

- Não, mãe, peraí, vamos conversar!

SLAP! SLAP!

Começei a bater com a correia do cinto, sabendo que ia precisar bater com a fivela para manter minha palavra.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - aiiii tá doendooo

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! **- Isso é pela bebida, mocinha!**

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - aiiii

SLAP! SLAP! - por favor mãe, desculpaaaa SLAP! SLAP! - paraaaaaaa

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - eu não bebo maissss

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - mamãeeee

O choro dela podia ser ouvido no final da rua, com certeza, mas ela era minha filha e cabia a mim educar ela.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - aiiiiii

SLAP! SLAP! - desculpa, pelor amor de deus

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - machucandoooo mamaeeeeee

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - por favooooor

Eu parei e virei o cinto para o lado da fivela, sabendo que ia me doer fazer aquilo, mas era questão de manter a minha palavra. Eu ia machucar a minha filha e muito.

- Isso aqui, Alice, é pra você nunca mais mentir pra mim, e além disso, não quero que prejudique ninguém! Ouviu?

- Não faz isso, me desculpa! mamãe! Eu te amo, não faz isso!

Eu quase começei a chorar, mas era a minha palavra em jogo ali.

- Sinto muito Alice.

Eu levantei o cinto e soltei uma oração.

TAF! TAF!

Na hora que eu acertei a fivela, um vergão roxo ficou no local, e pequenos arranhões se abriram. Alice tentou gritar, mas a dor foi tão forte que o grito ficou preso.

TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! - **Nunca mais minta, e nunca mais faça birra**

Alice nem gritava mais, ela segurou na minha perna com força e esticou as pernas, ficando toda tensa.

Eu queria acabar logo com isso.

TAF! TAF! - **Estamos conversadas, Alice?**

**- **Não! - Ela gritou. - Tá me machucando, seu monstro.

Oh, não filha. Eu pensei...você não fez isso comigo. Oh, Jesus, me dá forças!

TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF!

Comecei uma sequencia com a fivela do cinto, sabendo que ia ferir muito Alice, e ver as marcas e pequenos cortes se formando me tiraram da realidade.

TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! TAF! - Desculpa!

Ela gritou, e pra mim, foi o suficiente.

Eu soltei o cinto e ajudei Alice a se levantar.

Ela quase não se manteve em pé, e eu olhei séria pra ela.

- Alice, eu espero que seja a primeira e última surra dessas que eu te dou, mas saiba, que se um dia mentir pra mim de novo, eu te dou uma surra completa com essa fivela, eu estou me fazendo entender?

- Sim, senhora.

As lágrimas caiam silenciosas, e eu tomei uma decisão de mãe.

- Vire-se, deixa eu ver o bumbum.

Alice virou de lado, meio constrangida e eu olhei o estrago.

- Seu pai vai te examinar. - Avisei. - Vamos passar uma pomada aí depois de te dar um banho.

- Banho? - Ela deu um passo pra trás. - Vai doer muito, mãe!

Ela era uma criança machucada naquele momento, e eu segurei o braço dela com carinho.

- Filha, vamos precisar tomar banho sim.

- Desculpe. - Ela falou. - Desculpe.

- Claro que desculpo, Alice, agora pro banho.

- Mamãe, vai doer... - Ela abriu o choro alto de novo.

- Alice, por favor... - Eu me sentia um monstro mesmo por ter feito aquilo com ela.

Meu esposo entrou no quarto e me olhou sério.

- Venha Alice. - Ele disse segurando o braço dela. - Eu te dou banho.

- Mas pai, você é menino!

Aquela colocação dela não existiria há um tempo atrás, aquele constrangimento, no passado, quando Alice tinha adoecido, Carlisle tinha dado banho nela várias vezes e lavado ela de formas que Rosalie acharia o fim do mundo.

- Sim, sou menino, mas você é minha menininha, e não tem problema nenhum.

Alice travou os pés no chão e Carlisle olhou carinhoso pra ela.

- Alice, o que aconteceu em Chicago não mudou quem você é, meu amor, você nunca teve vergonha de nós, e não há um centímetro do seu corpo que eu não conheça, eu vou te por no banho e lavar seu bumbum, depois, você mesma pode terminar de se lavar.

- Meu...bumbum? - Ela perguntou constrangida. - mas...é que...você vai...lavar...sabe...a parte mais íntima lá?

- Seu ânus? - Ele perguntou sem vergonha alguma. - Vou filha, duvido que você mesma vá lavar.

Alice abaixou a cabeça chorando e encostou no peito no pai.

- Eu confio em vocês pai...é que...

- Alice. - Ele segurou o queixo dela. - Vamos conquistar essa intimidade de novo, mas você precisa colaborar conosco.

- Chicago me mudou.

- Não. - Eu falei. - Você continua sendo nossa princesa, doce e meiga, e não tem motivo para pensar que o que eles fizeram com você te mudou, filha, por favor, não nos corte da sua intimidade assim.

- Me sinto um bebê quando fazem isso comigo.

- Alice, você é uma mocinha, e te direito de ter privacidade quando quiser. - Carlisle disse. - mas estando machucada, nós temos que nos meter...se fizemos isso até com Rosalie, imagine com você.

Alice finalmente concordou, chorando de soluçar.

- Quer que sua mãe te lave?

- Não. - Ela disse. - Confio em você.

- Obrigado filha... - Calisle me olhou sério. - Vá ver Elena, eu vou dar banho em Alice.

POVCARLISLE

Terminei de dar banho na minha menina. Eu e minha esposa tinhamos conhecimento da história do pug lunar...dos gritos e que Fígaro, o cão estava assustado, até agora, eu tinha ignorado a história, mas como pai, eu pretendia dar uma lição em Edward que ele não ia esquecer.

Fui até o quarto dele, e coloquei a cabeça para dentro, vendo ele e Bella se arrumando.

- Filho?

- Oi.

- Quer me contar algo?

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Não pai.

- Não me desobedeceu?

- Não.

Então porque os gritos da vizinha? Porque mentir pra mim, filho? Eu pensei.

- Tudo bem, sabe que pode conversar comigo.

E dessa vez, eu ia esperar ele me contar e criar responsabilidade antes de disciplinar ele.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gente, obrigada pelos reviews :)**

**A medida do possível eu tento sempre postar quando vcs pedem, mas as vezes não dá, essa semana to de folga, mas vai apertar de novo, aí vai ser de novo um cap por um ou dois dias, infelizmente, tenho ideias mas sem folga pra escrever é sempre mais dificil, vou sempre tentar atualizar todo dia...pq vcs são demais! amoooo vcs meus leitores!**

POVCARLISLE

Desci para ajudar Esme com a janta. Ter todos os filhos na mesa, era excelente. Aos poucos, Elena ia compreendendo que de fato, éramos vampiros, mas a mente humana dela tinha muito à absorver ainda.

Os risos se espalharam pela mesa, assim como os sorrisos, todos se servindo em grandes canecas de sangue e Elena comendo um frango com cenouras. Como eu gostava daquilo. Emmett e Edward conversando. Alice falando com Elena, Bella e Jasper apostando alguma coisa...mas quando olhei pra Rosalie, notei que ela estava bem desconfortável. Ela estava com uma mão sob seu baixo ventre, e um rosto de poucos amigos.

- Filha, o que foi?

- Nada. - Ela respondeu se ajeitando como se tivesse levado uma pontada.

- Está sentindo dor?

- Eu vou pro meu quarto.

Ela soltou a caneca, e começou a caminhar, e eu me levantei atrás dela. Eu era médico, e uma coisa que eu levava a sério era a saúde deles. Peguei ela pelo braço antes de alcançar a escada e notei que ela estava expecionalmente quente.

- Rosalie você está fervendo!

Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos e bateu o pé no chão.

- Pai, eu vou me deitar.

Eu sabia que pra ela era muito difícil se deixar ser cuidada, por isso coloquei a mão de forma carinhosa no ombro dela.

- Quem você quer que tire sua temperatura, eu ou sua mãe?

Ela me olhou com cara de choro.

- Prefere Emmett? - Perguntei.

- Estou com dor. - Alertou.

- Onde?

- Aqui.

Ela colocou a mão no baixo ventre, e, pela minha experiência, eu sabia que era uma queixa ginecológica. Tudo que eu precisava, um exame ginecológico em Rosalie!

- Rosalie, na minha sala agora.

- Eu não vou! - Ela gritou batendo o pé no chão. - Eu já disse que não vou e pronto, pai! Você quer me examinar!

- Rosalie, você sabia muito bem que isso ia acontecer uma hora e você vai sim senhora, por bem ou por mal e eu preferia que fosse por bem, filha. Está com dor, e o papai precisa fazer um exame pra meninas em você.

- EU VOU DAR UM ESCÂNDALO! NÃO VOU NÃO! VOU GRITAR E DEIXAR TODOS OS VIZINHOS SABEREM!

Eu agarrei o braço dela.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Rosalie Lilian Cullen, é sua última chance de se comportar.

- Nãoooo vou! - Disse ela chutando minha canela.

- Ótimo, mocinha. - Eu segurei ela pela orelha.

- Aiiii! soltaaaaa

- Esme, preciso da sua ajuda.

- Claro, amor.

Eu arrastei Rosalie pelo corredor e quando entramos os três na sala eu tranquei a porta.

- Que coisa feia, Rosalie! - Falei sério. - Não precisa dar escândalo.

- Precisa sim, você está me obrigando a fazer algo que não quero.

- E que é pro seu bem. - Esme lembrou. - Você podia ter vindo numa boa, obedecido mas preferiu vir aqui arrastada e com dois pais muito chateados.

- Mãe, eu não vou fazer isso! - Ele bateu o pé.

- Rosalie, não vou nem gastar saliva com você. Eu quero que você tire a roupa e fique de calcinha e se eu tiver que repetir uma vez esta ordem que seja, eu vou te despir aos gritos. Eu não vou te deixar com dor e ardendo de febre.

Minha filha olhou pra mãe, o festival de confusão nos olhos dela eram tão obvios.

- Rosalie, a mamãe está aqui com você, vai ficar tudo bem, já te vimos nua.

- Eu não quero, sério, me perdoa, mas não posso fazer isso.

- Ter medo é normal, filha. - Eu falei carinhosamente. - Se estiver com muito medo eu e sua mãe podemos virar de costas pra você se despir.

- Mas vão me ver nua...

- Vamos. - Esme disse. - E não tem novidade nisso, meu amor.

Rosalie fez um bico de quem ia abrir o choro alto no meio da sala, e Esme rapidamente foi pro lado dela e a puxou pro peito.

- Eu sei princesa, está sendo difícil pra você...a mamãe entende.

- Eu não quero fazer isso, mãe. - Ela finalmente rompeu e começou a chorar. - Por favor, eu estou com medo.

- Não precisa ter medo, Rose, eu e sua mãe estamos aqui, com você, protegendo você.

- Vamos princesa. - Esme disse segurando Rosalie. - Vamos tirar a roupa.

- Eu não quero dar um escândalo, mas não quero fazer isso mãe, por favor, entende o que eu falo por favor mãe...

Me deu um pouco de pena dela. Eu como médico, poderia segurar ela e fazer, mas eu era pai dela também, e sabia os sentimentos dela. Rosalie tinha medo, receio de se despir, e eu nunca tinha feito um exame de rotina nela.

- Filha, vamos. - Esme disse segurando a base da blusa da nossa menina. - Levante os braços.

Rosalie começou a chorar alto e eu me aproximei para ajudar Esme.

- Isso. - Eu disse segurando os braços de Rosalie com alguma força pro alto enquanto Esme puxava a blusa dela pra cima.

Rosalie ficou um pouco confusa e estava chorando, mas tentamos ser firmes e carinhosos.

- Que bobagem, filha. - Disse Esme soltando o sutiã dela. - Não tem nada demais, pare de chorar.

- Me larga pai! Solta meus braços, a mamãe tá deixando pelada!

Rosalie parecia mais uma criança do que uma adolescente furiosa. Não era medo, era vergonha e vergonha eu conseguia entender.

- Pronto, a calça. - Esme disse. - Filha eu vou logo tirar tudo pra poupar aborrecimentos depois.

Dizendo isso, Esme puxou a calça e calcinha de Rosalie para os pés e Rosalie sentindo isso se virou pro meu peito, agarrou minha blusa e começou a chorar mais alto ainda.

- Oh, princesa. - Eu abracei ela. - Que choro é esse?

- Calma, Rosalie. - Esme disse fazendo carinho nas costas nuas da nossa filha. - Vamos deitar na maca, a mamãe te cobre lá.

Rosalie aceitou, claro que percebeu que não ia ganhar essa luta, mas também sabia que uma vez deitada, a mãe ia cobrir ela com um lençol e tudo ficaria mais fácil.

Comecei meu exame sério. Apalpei a garganta dela, abaixei as pálpebras e notei que ela segurava a mão da mãe com uma força enorme.

- Abra a boca. - Pedi.- Bem grande...aaaaah.

- Aaaaaah. - Ela me obedeceu, embora estivesse chorando e isso tornasse meu trabalho mais difícil.

- Pefeito. - Falei. - Vamos olhar aqui agora.

Eu abaixei o lençol dela até a cintura e ela deu um pulo.

- Eu sei. - Esme segurou os braços de Rosalie com força. - É só um exame filha.

- Eu vou tocar seus seios, filha e depois a barriga.

Rosalie começou a chutar o lençol com força, na tentativa da mãe soltar ela.

- Filha, olhe pra mim . - Eu pedi e esperei ela se acalmar. - Não vou te machucar.

Eu tentei manter as mãos firmes e fazer tudo muito rápido, e eu sabia que aquele pequeno escândalo que Rose dava era o máximo do controle dela, ela estava - dentro do possível - se comportando muito bem.

- Ótimo, está indo muito bem. - Eu falei subindo os estribos na cama. - Quero que coloque os pés aqui e abra as pernas, loirinha.

- Abrir as pernas? - Ela pulou na cama. - Por quê?

- Filha, você é menina, precisa dar uma olhadinha. - Esme explicou. - Eu faço isso todo ano também. Você está quentinha, com dor...vamos lá.

Eu percebi que Rosalie ia dar o escândalo da vida dela se eu permitisse que ela pensasse demais.

- Esme, por favor.

Um olhar meu e minha esposa entendeu a sugestão e segurou as pernas de Rosalie com força.

- Aqui. - Disse ela ajustando as pernas da minha filha nos estribos.

- Mãe, não!

Esme era bem mais forte que Rosalie e por isso colocou um braço no meio dos joelhos dela para manter as pernas dela abertas pra mim.

- Maaamãeee!

- Eu sei, é bem chato. - Esme disse colocando o peso dela no tronco de Rosalie. - Pode chorar, não tem problema nenhum.

Eu me sentei no banquinho e comecei a examinar minha filha.

- Ele tá me tocando, ele tá me tocando!

Rosalie gritava, mas eu sabia que isso era estresse pós-traumático e eu não dei importância, eu precisava terminar logo. Eu coloquei luvas e lubrificante nos dedos para examinar a parte interna dela.

- Aiii! - Ela reclamou.

- Carlisle, o que foi isso?

- Super inflamada. - Falei. - O papai vai tocar um pouco mais, flha, fique calma...

- Mas que coisa! - Esme disse. - Precisamos examinar essas meninas com mais frequência.

- É, eu que o diga. - Eu tirei os dedos da minha filha e já fui pegando o termômetro de lado. - Filha, o papai vai por o termômetro.

- Tá acabando, princesa. - Esme disse.

Rosalie não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas encostou o rosto no peito da mãe para chorar.

- Um pouco quente. - Falei. - Febre mesmo.

- Pronto, linda. - Esme disse ajudando Rosalie a se sentar. - Eu vou lá pra cima com ela, vou dar um banho nela e conversar... - Minha esposa avisou segurando Rosalie chorando contra o peito e enrolada em um lençol.

- Tudo bem. - Eu me aproximei e dei um beijo no cabelo da minha filha. - Eu vou comprar uma pomadinha pra isso, princesa, e sua mãe mesmo pode colocar.

- Pomada? - Ela perguntou confusa. - Você vai precisar me examainar de novo assim, pai?

- Vou. - Falei. - Em alguns dias, vou sim.

- Emmett...ele pode por a pomada? - Ela perguntou.

- É melhor sua mãe por. - decidi. - Emmett não é muito delicado, e você está toda inflamada, Rose.

- Você foi muito corajosa. - Esme disse sorrindo.

- Você me segurou mãe...

Ela estava chateada com o exame, mas ia superar.

- Você se saiu bem... - Garanti. - Esme, coloque ela no banho.


	12. Chapter 12

POVESME

Carlisle tinha saído há apenas 20 minutos e eu tinha acabado de tirar Rosalie do banho quando notei que ela estava fervendo mais ainda. Droga, a febre tinha subido. Eu olhei para Rosalie se vestindo e decidi que precisava de ajuda.

- Alice! - gritei. - Alice, venha aqui.

Rosalie se deitou na cama, se encolhendo toda, e eu esperei minha filha aparecer.

- Oi, mãe.

- Fique com sua irmã aqui, eu vou ligar pro seu pai.

- O que ela tem?

- Febre, uma inflamação lá embaixo na rosinha dela.

- Ai.- Alice fez careta. - fico com ela sim, não se preocupe.

POVALICE

Ver Rosalie tão frágil, deitada com dor me partiu o peito. Ela parecia feita de mármore, e quando eu sentei na cama ela colocou a cabeça no meu colo procurando calor. Rosalie, nunca, nunca tinha feito isso!

- Calma, irmãzinha, o papai já vem ver você.

- Tá doendo. - Ela gemeu. - Muito...

- Eu sei, vai passar.

- Ele me fez um exame ginecológico. - Ela confessou.

- Rosalie, é só uma inflamação, vamos cuidar de você.

Ela segurou com força na minha mão, e eu notei o medo dela. Imaginei se Elena tinha se recolhido, pois eu estava conversando com ela quando minha mãe me chamou, mas ignorei o pensamento na hora em que ele veio, eu precisava cuidar de Rosalie.

- Alice, vou vomitar.

Antes mesmo dela acabar a frase, vomitou na própria roupa, uma quantidade enorme de sangue, que tinha sido sua última refeição.

- Calma... - Eu falei desesperada. - tudo bem, Rose, não tem problema... a gente limpa! MÃE! - Eu gritei. - MÃE A ROSE TÁ VOMITANDO!

Meu Deus, onde estava a minha mãe?

- Mãeeee, ROSALIE TÁ VOMITANDO! - Gritei de novo.

- Eu estou no telefone com seu pai, Alice! - Minha mãe avisou. - Ajude sua irmã.

Oh, merda, eu olhei pra porta e gritei de novo, desta vez, por Emmett.

- Em! Corre aqui!

Meu irmão apareceu em menos de um segundo, e olhou assustado.

- Isso é...

- A janta. - Falei enquanto Rosalie começava a chorar de desconforto. - Ela tá fervendo.

- Loira! - Emmett voou até nós e tirou Rosalie do meu colo. - Vamos te trocar.

- Acho melhor dar um banho nela, Em. - Eu falei vendo o estado da minha irmã.

Rosalie olhou fundo nos meus olhos em sinal de prostesto.

- Rosalie, é melhor, você está toda suja.

- Vem loira...

Emmett apoiou a minha irmã no braço e levou ela até o banheiro do quarto, onde me olhou pedindo para encostar a porta por causa do vento gelado. Rapidamente, ele começou a despir Rosalie. Eu tinha visto Rosalie pelada uma vez na vida apenas, e eu sabia que ela morrer de vergonha.

Por isso, me adiantei e liguei a água do chuveiro, ajustando uma temperatura morna.

- Pronto. - Emmett falou .- Pra água, loira.

Graças a Deus eles tinham alguma intimidade, e Emmett começou a passar o sabão no corpo dela. Ela não protestou. Neste momento, minha mãe entrou no banheiro com uma caixa de remédios.

- Como você está, Rosinha?

- Pelada em um banheiro com gente demais. - Decidiu.

- Ela está fervendo, mãe. - Emmett falou.

- Emmett, dá licença, deixa a mamãe terminar o banho dela.

Minha mãe tomou a frente e quando encostou em Rosalie, desligou o chuveiro muito séria.

- Emmett, me passa a toalha dela.

Rosalie tremia de bater o queixo, e estava ficando zonza.

- Mãe, não me sinto bem.

- Eu sei princesa...é uma infecção, Alice, pegue o termômetro pra mim, por favor.

- Não, mãe, peraí! - Rosalie gritou se puxando pra longe.

- Filha, pare com isso.

Eu morri de pena ao ver minha mãe se sentar na borda da banheira e puxar Rosalie pro colo dela de bruços, minha irmã estava muito fraca pra lutar contra, o que causou só drama ao choro da minha mana.

- Eu sei princesa... - minha mãe fez carinho nas costas dela.

Eu entreguei o termômetro pra minha mãe e não consegui decidir se devia virar de costas ou não. Minha mãe sacodiu o termômetro e segurou Rosalie firme.

- Não faz isso comigo, mãe...

- Desculpe, filha, não vai doer, está bem?

Minha mãe nos via como crianças e por isso não pediu pra ninguém sair quando afastou bem as nádegas da minha irmã e colocou o termômetro uns 2 centímetro pra dentro do reto de Rosalie. Minha irmã gemeu, e tentou colocar a mão pra puxar.

- Não. - Minha mãe segurou a mão dela. - Fique quietinha.

Os três minutos que se seguiram, foram bem constrangedores. Emmett nem piscava, Rosalie chorando e eu ali, sem saber o que fazer.

- 40 graus!? - Minha mãe gritou. - Não é possível! MEU DEUS DO CÉU!

Eu vi o pânico estampado em todo mundo.

- Emmett, encha a banheira com a água mais gelada que conseguir. Alice, dentro dessa caixinha que a mamãe trouxe tem uma caixa de supositórios para febre.

Eu arregalei os olhos, e Rosalie deu um pulo.

- MÃE, NÃO! NÃO MÃE POR FAVOR!

- Rosalie, é pro seu bem, filha.

Rosalie começou a se debater com toda força e chutar tudo e chorar gritando.

- Filha, para! - Minha mãe segurou ela firme. - Para! Emmett segure os braços dela.

- NÃO EM, POR FAVOR!

Meu irmão me olhou confuso e eu tomei uma decisão rápida. Abaixei ao lado de Rosalie e segurei os braços dela.

- Desculpa, maninha.

- Emmett, o supositório. - Minha mãe pediu.

- Vai doeeeeeeer! - Rosalie gritava.

- Emmett! Me passa esse supositório logo!

Quando meu irmão finalmente conseguiu passar a caixa pra minha mãe, ela olhou pra ele e disse:

- Saia do banheiro, Emmett, por favor.

Atordoado, ele nem discutiu.

- Não vai ser nada demais, princesa. - Minha mãe dizia sacudindo os joelhos. Papai nunca tinha colocado um supositório em mim, então eu não sabia como seria pra ela.

- Mãe, por favor, por favor...por tudo que é mais sagrado! Não faz isso comigo não!

- Eu sei...eu sei...

Eu vi claramente minha mãe afastar as nádegas da minha irmã e segurar o remédio nos dedos.

- Rosalie, relaxa o bumbum pra mamãe.

Nossa, eu estava constrangida por Rosalie.

- Filha, vai derreter e a mamãe vai ter por a força, vamos relaxe.

Rosalie só fazia chorar, e minha mãe respirou fundo.

- Ok, Rosalie, desculpe...

Minha mãe começou a pressionar o remédio no bumbum da minha irmã e Rosalie começou a berrar no banheiro

- TÁ DOENDOOOOOO MÃEEEE!

- Calma...

Eu me assustei quando vi o dedo da minha mãe empurrando o remédio fundo, o próprio dedo da minha mãe penetrou um pouco em Rosalie.

- Pronto, linda...

Minha mãe abriu bem as nádegas da minha irmã e checou se a medicação entrou mesmo, e então ajudou Rosalie a se levantar do colo dela.

- Você vai ficar na banheira fria até o papai chegar.

Rosalie estava em pé de maneira engraçada, incomodada pelo remédio derretendo nela.

- Tá ardendo... - Ela reclamou.

- Vai passar rapidinho...Alice, por ir filha. - Ela disse pra mim. - Obrigada pela ajuda.

Eu saí do banheiro atordoada e corri pro meu quarto, para Jasper.

- Alice que gritaria foi essa?

- Oh, Jasper, me prometa uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa, amor.

- Nunca deixa a mamãe por um supositório em mim!


	13. Chapter 13

POVROSALIE

Sentada na banheira, eu chorei pelo constrangimento. Sentia-me uma criança. Eu estava pelada na água com minha mãe sentada ao meu lado. Eu tremia muito e sentia uma dor quase insuportável. Eu imaginei se morreria, ou se algo ruim me aconteceria.

Não conseguia pensar com clareza.

- Calma, princesa, seu pai já está chegando.

No momento momento em que ela falou isso, meu pai entrou no banheiro. Ele nem me olhou, nem um pedido de desculpas por ter entrado no banheiro e ter me visto no banho. Discutir estava ficando difícil.

- Comprei a pomada.- Ele disse.

- Ela está torrando, Carlisle, eu coloquei um supositório nela.

Meu pai me olhou e suspirou.

- Esme, eu estou ficando preocupado. - Admitiu.

Ouvir isso só me deixou mais preocupada também.

- Eu vou levar ela no hospital. - Decidiu. - Sinto muito Rosalie, mas você vai acabar tendo algo grave. Já faz quanto tempo que a mamãe colocou o remédio em você?

- 15 minutos. - Falei.

- Ok, eu vou tirar sua temperatura de novo. - Meu pai avisou.

Eu começei a chorar de novo, mas concordei com a cabeça.

- Posso por o termômetro sozinha?

- Não, princesa, sinto muito.

POVELENA

Eu olhava para a janela, e pensava nas fitas que meu pai tinha de mim, e nele na cadeira. Agora, tudo parecia estar se encaixando melhor. Os Cullens eram vampiros, vampiros que estavam me adotando e eu não precisava mais ter medo de Horacio.

Eu tinha que ir...tinha que pegar aquelas fitas, e que Carlisle me perdoasse!

POVEDWARD

Tá, eu não era burro. Quando meu pai veio falar comigo sobre masturbação, ele já sabia que eu tinha mandado o pug num foguetinho até o telhado, mas não mencionou o assunto, e agora, tinha me perguntado duas vezes se eu queria contar algo pra ele.

Obviamente, ele estava esperando uma resposta. Quem eu era para mentir e esconder o que ele já sabia? Eu queria ser um homem, e a atitude de um homem era assumir seus erros! Mas, meu deus, eu tinha desobedecido uma ordem direta do papai e machucado um animalzinho. Eu era filho dele, e ia apanhar. Mas se apanhar era meu preço de criança, seria eu homem o suficiente para aceitar aquele destino?

POVESME

Eu nunca tinha levado um filho para o hospital, e com certeza, estava nervosa. Eu e Calisle pedimos para um amigo dele examinar a Rosalie, e estávamos do lado de fora, esperando notícias da nossa filha.

- Está demorando demais. - Carlisle disse andando de um lado para o outro.

Estavamos esperando há quase 2 horas, e então, o amigo de Carlisle saiu da sala, olhando pra nós.

- Senhor e Senhora Cullen, podemos conversar em particular?

Eu pulei da cadeira como uma mola, e ele nos guiou até um canto da sala.

- E então? - Carlisle perguntou.

- É uma infecção, nada sério. Eu vou começar um antibiótico intravenoso, mas acredito que amanhã mesmo ela pode ter alta, em casa vamos continuar o antibiótico e algumas medicações pra dor e febre.

- Oh, graças a deus.

- Carlisle...Esme, como amigo da família,eu acho que devem procurar um psicólogo para ela. Ela deu muito trabalho, e infelizmente eu amarrei os braços dela para conseguir examinar.

- Vamos sim... - Garantiu Carlisle. - Podemos ficar com ela agora?

- Claro, no quarto 212.

O telefone do meu esposo tocou, e ele pediu licença com os olhos.

- Alô? Oh, oi Jasper, não, ainda estamos no hospital, Rosalie vai dormir aqui hoje. Não filho, não precisa, pode ficar em casa, ela está bem medicada. Sim, Emmett pode vir pra cá se quiser. Hum...Elena? Não...não está conosco. Como assim não sabe onde ela está?

Eu olhei pra Carlisle séria, e ele desligou o telefone.

- Eu vou pra casa de Horacio, ela só pode estar lá.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não. - Ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Fique aqui, com Rose, ela precisa de você. Eu vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, e transformo ela hoje. - Garanti. - Se ela quer esses videos, eu não vou mais ficar falando pra ela que não...ela quer ele preso, eu quero ele morto, vamos ver quem ganha.

POVELENA

Eu caminhava lentamente tentando me convencer que aquilo não era burrice, mas não conseguia. O que a prisão faria por ele? O que a prisão dele faria por mim? Os Cullens tinham me aceitado no conforto do lar, me dado amor, atenção, comida...tudo que eu sempre quis, e ali estava eu, disposta a entrar na minha antiga casa. Ele estava lá, ah, eu sabia que estava, e se ele me achasse, game over.

Olhei para a casa de esquina, tentando imaginar, com o fluxo dos carros na avenida W3, se seria melhor deixar a invasão para outro dia. Meus pais eram vampiros, e se eu pedisse ajuda...

- Pedir ajuda, ia ser inteligente.

Eu me virei de costas e vi não meu novo pai, como imaginei que veria, mas sim Edward, sorrindo para mim.

- Ed, o que está fazendo aqui? Leu meus pensamentos?

- Culpado. - Ele admitiu. - Não podia ver você como estava e não fazer nada.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e se balançou pra frente, esperando alguma colocação minha.

- Escute, sei que isso é importante pra você, provar pro mundo o que ele fez, mas já pensou o que vai fazer quando provar isso?

- Como assim?

- Que tipo de vida vai ter, Elena, quando tudo isso acabar. Porque acredite, isso vai acabar.

E o que restaria? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Nunca tinha pensado nisso, minha vida era tão repleta de dor e sofrimento que qualquer coisa longe disso era...

- Então está na hora de pensar, Elena, se essas fitas significam tanto pra você, eu te ajudo, pego elas pra você, e ele nem vai sair que elas sumiram antes de receber um mandato policial em casa, mas eu quero que pense, Elena, agora mesmo, o que você quer, porque saiba que o papai está vindo pra cá, e ele quer te transformar e acabar logo com isso, e essa Elena, essa transformação, é uma escolha sem volta. Feliz, eu garanto, mas sem volta.

Eu olhei fundo nos olhos dele, entendendo a preocupação e os segredos que eu teria que compartilhar e aceitar, caso fosse como eles. Eu seria uma vampira. Eu, uma vampira e ai nada, nem ninguém iria me machucar.

- E você vai ter a chance de ser feliz. - Edward completou. - Eles são pais maravilhosos e vão reconstruir sua infância, e te dar tudo...sem pedir nada em troca.

Aquela colocação invadiu meu peito, e eu me senti compelida a aceitar.

- Eu quero. - Admiti. - Por deus, lógico que eu quero.

Edward sorriu.

- Eu vou pegar suas fitas.

Meu irmão sumiu em um passe de mágica, e eu fiquei sozinha na calçada, esfregando as mãos de ansiedade. Eu imaginei que ele demoraria alguns minutos, já que não tinha me perguntado onde meu pai guardava minhas fitas.

Neste meio tempo, Carlisle surgiu, com um meio sorriso, lendo minha posição.

- Qual deles está aqui?

- Edward. - Falei. - Ele...veio me ajudar...

Carlisle concordou, se aproximando de braços cruzados.

- Filha eu...

- Não, por favor, me escute. - Eu interrompi. - Eu cometi um erro, aliás, vários deles. Nunca devia ter empurrado vocês de perto de mim, devia ter contado o que pretendia e acima de tudo, devia ter deixado claro que queria ficar com vocês no momento em que decidi isso. Vocês não são perfeitos, mas são os pais perfeitos pra mim.

- Isso quer dizer que...quer eu te transforme?

- Hoje, esta noite. - Concordei com a cabeça.

- É uma escolha sem volta, Elena.

Eu olhei pro novo pai, e pro meu irmão mostrando as fitas em sinal de vitória.

- E quem disse que eu quero voltar?


	14. Chapter 14

POVEDWARD

Eu esperei na sala, enquanto minha mãe e meu pai estavam com Elena no quarto, fazendo o procedimento que eu conhecia tão bem. A transformação. Isso era algo doloroso, que a colocaria inconsciente por várias horas e com dor por vários dias. Enquanto eu esperava e ouvia os gritos de Elena, eu sabia que Emmett e Rosalie estavam no hospital, e Alice e Jasper no quarto. Isabella...não fazia ideia de onde ela estava, mas isso teria que esperar.

Eu queria me sentir mais maduro, e isso certamente não vinha de esconder as coisas do meu pai. Se eu era um homem, eu tinha que aceitar as consequências, se eu queria ser tratado com respeito e não como criança, eu tinha que abrir mão dos comportamentos infantis.

Eu esperei por quase duas horas, até que meu pai desceu as escadas, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso no rosto.

- Uma Cullen. - Ele disse.- Ela está ótima, e agora eu vou pro hospital conseguir uma alta para Rosalie, com medicação ela ficará bem também.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, e meu pai fez a pergunta premiada.

- Quer me contar alguma coisa, Edward?

Deus, era agora.

- Na verdade, quero pai. Podemos conversar no seu escritório?

Meu pai assumiu uma posição firme, como um homem que está fechando negócios e me deu passe livre para subir até o escritório dele. Subimos em silêncio, e eu estava nervoso. Eu mesmo encostei a porta, imaginando se aquela era a melhor escolha, mas então pensei em Bella e em como eu queria ser um adulto responsável um dia.

- Pai, eu sei que o senhor e a mamãe ouviram o pug aquela noite, e sei que a vizinha falou com vocês dois, sobre eu e o Emmett.

- Sabe? - Ele se sentou no sofá.

- Sei. - E eu comecei a andar de um lado pro outro. - O senhor tem me perguntado todo dia se eu quero contar algo, quando nós dois sabemos que você sabe o que aconteceu.

- Não, Edward, não sei, porque não me conta?

- Eu te desobedeci. - Admiti. - Eu fiz um foguete, lancei o pug pro telhado e fiz isso sozinho.

- Emmett te ajudou?

- Não eu...

- Emmett te ajudou? - Ele perguntou de novo.

- Sim, ajudou. - Confessei. - mas quero assumir a culpa sozinho, pai.

Ele piscou rapidamente, surpreso e então apontou pro outro sofá, pedindo para eu sentar.

- Edward é verdade, eu sabia de tudo, mas eu queria que você viesse me falar, por opção e não porque eu te tranquei aqui comigo.

- Eu sei. - Concordei.

- Isso é uma atitude nobre filho, assumir seus erros, e devo dizer, que apesar da demora, eu estou orgulhoso de você.

Eu sorri e olhei pra ele, satisfeito com o elogio.

- Edward, você é jovem rapaz, e sei que essa escolha, de me chamar aqui pra conversar, não foi fácil, já que sou seu pai e te aplico disciplinas, e apesar do medo, você o fez, e assumiu toda a culpa, livrando seu irmão. Isso meu filho, é ter honra, ser honesto e sim, ser homem.

- Obrigado pai.

- Mas o erro ainda existe, compreende isso?

- Sim, senhor - Abaixei a cabeça. - Mas eu aprendi com meus erros.

- Edward, por mais que eu admire sua atitude, e incentive para que ela continue, você ainda está amadurecendo, e não consegue pesar suas ações como um homem adulto...não ainda, filho. Estamos caminhando para isso, e eu acho, sinceramente, que um dia você e Bella poderão morar sozinhos, e ter seus próprios filhos, se desejarem, mas não filho, não hoje.

- O senhor vai me bater, não vai?

- Vou. - Ele admitiu.

- Eu aceito. - Falei firme.

- Edward, porque sua atitude está mudando, não vejo motivos pra te virar no meu colo, pelo menos não desta vez. Quero que você abaixe as calças e se debruce na minha escrivaninha.

Eu imaginei que este tratamento era mais "adulto" e fiquei feliz com a conquista. Obedeci, tirei as calças, sem demonstrar medo ou vergonha de ficar pelado na frente dele e me debrucei na escrivaninha do meu pai. Ele tirou o cinto da calça. E eu respirei fundo.

- Edward, entende porque vai apanhar?

- Entendo, e aceito, eu errei pai.

Meu pai levantou o cinto, era agora.

SLAP! - Aiii!

A primeira cintada foi muito forte, mas então, meu pai se afastou, e começou a por o cinto nas calças de novo. Confuso, olhei pra ele.

- Acabou? - Não era possível.

- Você mereceu. - Carlisle piscou pra mim. - Se vista, meu filho, e me dê um abraço.

Feliz demais eu subi a roupa e pulei no pescoço do meu pai.

- Meu filho, virando um homem!

- Ah paiiii, você que me criou.

- E continue assim, porque se aprontar eu juro que esqueço isso e te coloco no meu colo pra uma surra, ok?

- Lógico, não vou te decepcionar.

E pretendia não decepcionar mesmo!

POVCARLISLE

Eu tinha lidado com Edward e agora podia ir pegar minha filha no hospital. Esme estava com Elena e meus outros filhos bem, eu só tinha um problema para resolver: Emmett.

Eu peguei Rosalie no hospital, e coloquei ela na cama e então, desci para encontrar com Emmett. Ele estava virando uma caneca de sangue, sem preocupação.

- Filho, precisamos conversar.

Eu tinha tomado uma decisão difícil, mas eu a manteria, Emmett precisava de um empurrãozinho para ser responsável e eu estava disposto a dar o empurrão.

- Eu sei do pug.

Ele me olhou sério, e preocupado.

- Ah, pai, foi só uma brincadeira.

- É isso que a vida é para você, Emmett, uma brincadeira. Quando é que você vai crescer e se portar como um menino de 17 anos?

- Paps...sério...

- Sério digo eu. - Falei olhando fundo nos olhos dele. - As coisas não são assim, Emmett, e suas ações tem consequências, e precisa pensar nelas.

- Eu penso.

- Mas não as mede. - Garanti me sentando no sofá e olhando para ele. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirei uma caixa de medicação, ainda encarando meu filho. - Emmett, essa é a pomada ginecológica de Rosalie, e vai ser sua responsabilidade cuidar da inflamação dela.

E como era Rosalie, eu pensei, ele não ia falhar. Podia falhar com tudo, menos com ela.


	15. Chapter 15

POVEMMETT

- Pomada...de...de... - Eu estava atônito! Como meu pai me pedia uma coisa dessas?

- Você vai por nela duas vezes por dia, uma no final da manhã e outra no começo da noite e é importante dar banho nela antes e tirar a pomada anterior.

- Tirar a...papai!

- Coloque ela no chuveiro e lave ela, com os dedos, chuveirinho...seja criativo. Você vai pegar uma das seringas aqui dentro, tirar o êmbolo e encher até os 10 ml de pomada, e só até os 10. Vai deitar Rosalie de pernas abertas e introduzir a seringa até a metade na vagina dela, e só então vai colocar a pomada. Isso pode ser doloroso para ela, mas precisa ser feito, tome cuidado com as unhas nela, e abra bem os lábios vaginais antes de introduzir para não machucar ela. Está entendendo?

- Pai, eu não posso fazer isso com ela!

- Ela quer você, Emmett. - Meu pai disse. - Consegue ser responsável com ela?

- Claro que consigo. - Concordei. - Mas e se ela não quiser? Se doer e ela der um show?

- Emmett, essa pomada, é o melhor pra ela?

- Sim, lógico que é.

- Então ela pode dar um show inteiro, se fizer, você vai segurar ela e colocar do mesmo jeito.

- À força? - Meu deus, ela é minha esposa não minha filha, pensei.

- Sim, Emmett, é uma escolha difícil, mas se a ama, não terá dúvida. E pode me chamar se precisar, pedir ajuda não tem nada haver com maturidade. Está bem?

- Sim, pai. - Concordei.

- Quero também que ajude Edward a encaminhar os vídeos de Elena para nosso advogado, se aprontam juntos podem colaborar para um bem maior ser feito. Quero seriedade com isso e não espero nada menos de você, Emmett.

- Pai, é muita responsabilidade.

- É, mas vocês são homens, e são homens desta casa, e eu quero o apoio de vocês. - Ele falou sério. - E sobre sua brincadeira, Emmett, irresponsável, tire a calça.

- Aqui? - Perguntei. - Pai, estamos na sala.

- E é assim que meninos que se comportam com atitudes de 6 anos de idade apanham, sem direito a privacidade, agora tire a calça e deite no meu colo se não quiser apanhar de cinto também.

Meu pai estava super calmo e sério e eu tinha aprendido a não brincar com ele quando estava assim.

Abaixei as calças, morrendo de vergonha e deitei no colo do meu pai, colocando a pomada de Rosalie ao lado.

- Isso meu filho, é para você pensar nas suas ações e medir seu peso antes de fazer as burradas que faz.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - AIIIiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiii

Nossa meu pai não estava de brincadeira, como estava doendo, meu deus! Eu segurei firme na perna dele.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - desculpaaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - eu vou pensaaaar

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - eu cuido de rosseeee eu obedeçoooo

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - vou amadureceeeeer

- Não quero que amadureça antes da hora, Emmett, você é uma criança, mas quero o mínimo de resposabilidade e respeito aqui!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - qonnnnnn

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - owwwnnnn chegaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Começei a chorar, morrendo de dor, e meu pai então parou.

- Levante-se. - Ele ordenou. - Levante-se e se vista.

Eu voei do colo dele e me vesti com medo de alguma das meninas me ver pelado ali.

- Eu espero que esta seja nossa última conversa sobre responsabilidade e se você falhar com Rosalie, Emmett, esquecer o remédio dela ou não cuidar por algum motivo, eu juro, eu arranco sua pele com a fivela do meu cinto

- Sim, senhor.

- Agora vá. - Ele ordenou. - Vá cuidar dela, e eu vou trabalhar, finalmente.

- Claro...pai, a escola começa essa semana que vem, não é mesmo?

- É... mal posso esperar. - Meu pai estalou os dentes. - Vai ser um deus que nos acuda!

POVROSALIE

Eu estava deitada quando Emmett entrou no quarto segurando uma caixa de remédio. Para mim, imaginei, mas fiquei surpresa que era ele, e não minha mãe ou meu pai. Isso me acalmou de alguma forma e também me preocupou.

- Loira... - Ele me olhou confuso.

- Emmett, o que é isso?

- Sua pomada ginecológica. - Ele avisou balançando a caixinha. - Tenho que por isso em você.

Eu mordi os lábios, tentando entender porque meu pai tinha permitido aquilo, mas imaginei que tinha algo haver com senso de responsabilidade, e, ele era meu marido, eu tinha que deixar.

- Eu preciso que você tire a calcinha, loira.

Eu concordei, Emmett já parecia confuso o suficiente para lidar com o resto, se eu colaborasse, ia poupar nós dois de constrangimentos adicionais. Tirei a calcinha enquanto ele se sentava na cama e lia as instruções, eu imaginei que meu pai tinha explicado para ele...oh deus, imagine a cena! Eu mesma estava nervosa, imaginando que ia me causar alguma dor.

Emmett abriu a caixinha, e começou a trabalhar para encher a seringa, e eu fiquei olhando, muito preocupada.

- Tá, 10 ml. - Ele disse checando. - Abre as pernas.

Eu fiquei meio constrangida, mas afastei as pernas para ele.

- Pera. - Ele disse se ajeitando na cama. - Eu preciso...

Emmett me tocou, sem jeito algum. Tentou afastar meus lábios vaginais, todo desajeitado.

- Em, tá doendo. - Avisei.

- Desculpa loira, é a primeira vez que eu faço algo parecido.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu achar uma posição, segurou a seringa firme na mão.

- Eu vou colocar seringa em você, posso?

- Pode. - Concordei segurando no lençol.

Ele tentou ser delicado, mas o plástico contra minha pele inflamada me fez juntas os joelhos de dor

- Rose, peraí! Não estou vendo! - Emmett colocou a mão no meu joelho delicadamente. - Tem que abrir as pernas, não precisa ter vergonha de mim!

- Não estou com vergonha, seu idiota, eu estou com dor! - A lágrima escorreu no canto no meu olho, e Emmett fez cara de surpresa.

- Tá, eu sei que doi, mas me ajuda aqui, loira, eu vou segurar sua perna.

- Só acaba logo com isso. - Pedi.

Emmett afastou minhas pernas com alguma força, e injetou o remédio.

- PUTA QUE PARIU ISSO ARDE! - gritei.

- Acabou já. - Emmett disse sorrindo. - Nem é tão difícil.

- É...estou morrendo de vontade de ver como vamos lavar isso amanhã de manhã.

- Eu lavo. - Ele estufou o peito. - Eu sei fazer.

Eu sorri para Emmett, muito feliz por ver ele feliz, capaz de cuidar de mim.

- Deita comigo? - Pedi.

- Deito sim...e vamos ver um filme juntos, minha loira corajosa!


	16. Chapter 16

POVCARLISLE

- Reunião de família na sala! - Gritei.

Uma nova era começava na família Cullen, agora com Elena. E havia a escola, deus que nos ajudasse, a escola!

Todos meus filhos voaram para a sala e eu esperei minha amada esposa se unir à nós.

- Muito bem. - Eu disse. - Amanhã começa a escola. Esse ano, não quero gracinhas. Sem pug lunares, sem colar, sem brigas e sem usar o Iphone para hackear o sistema da escola, isso vale pra você, Jasper.

- Ah qual é pai! - Ele protestou. - Foi uma vez só.

Então, eu percebi o quanto havíamos evoluído, e, em poucos anos a família tinha quase dobrado.

Meus filhos pareciam felizes, e eu estava feliz, mas ainda pensada em Elena e no processo contra o pai dela, que estava apenas começando.

- Ok, sabemos que Elena vai ter um ano duro pela frente, quero ajuda e compreensão de todos. Rosalie, eu sei que você ainda está fracal por isso se não quiser ir ao primeiro dia de aula, você, e só você pode ficar em casa.

- A primeira audiência para Elena é no final da semana, e todos nós vamos. - Esme avisou. - Se preparem, Horacio tem um excelente advogado.

- Não estou com medo. - Decidiu Elena. - Não estou mesmo.

- Meu amor, vai dar tudo certinho. - Garanti para ela. - Agora, aos assuntos importantes. - Eu sorri. - Tenho um pronunciamento oficial.

- Ooh, papai com pronunciamento. - Emmett riu.- Que foi pai?

- Vamos fazer terapia familiar.

Os sorrisos pararam e todos me olharam, até que Rosalie teve a coragem de romper o silêncio.

- Tá de sacanagem, né!

- Não Rosalie, não estou de sacanagem, e deveria levar isso à sério, já que você é a pessoa que mais precisa nesta casa, mocinha.

Minha filha engoliu um xingamento e eu olhei para os 7 sentados.

- Muito bem, para este ano, devo dizer que Edward vai me ajudar no dever de cuidar de casa e quando eu não estiver, ele fala por mim.

- Tá de sacanagem!- Rosalie repetiu.

- Rosalie! - Esme chamou a atenção dela.

- Mãe, ele é um retardado anencéfalo. - Rosalie exclamou.

- Obrigado pela colocação sobre a anatomia da cabeça de Edward, Rosalie, a decisão está mantida, além disso também devo informar que eu e Esme queremos adotar de novo, desta vez, da forma mais comum possível, indo ao juizado de menores e escolhendo uma criança e esperamos que todos nos apoiem.

- Sempre cabe mais um.- Alice informou.

- Pai, - Bella disse. - A gente devia considerar o Jacob.

Jacob, um velho menino lobo, de seus 16 anos, da antiga Forks.

- Isabella...

- Olha pai, é sério, vocês querem outro filho né.

- Mas ele já tem idade o suficiente para se virar. - Jasper disse. - É adulto.

- Sim, mas eu tenho certeza que há varias crianças da comunidade indígena que precisam de um lar e Jacob poderia nos ajudar com isso. - Alice disse. - É, consigo até ver essa criança aqui.

Eu olhei para eles, e sinceramente achei a idéia genial.

- Eu vou ligar para Jacob e ver o que ele pode fazer por nós. - Concordei. - Uma criança aqui, mudará algumas coisas.

- Menino! - Emmett gritou.- Quero um irmão.

- Ah, nem vem quero uma menina- Alice disse. - Alguém para eu poder vestir.

-Alice, se for uma menina não será uma boneca, devo lembra-la. - Eu sorri. - E não temos preferência sobre o sexo da criança, então, por favor, não criem expectativas.

- Isso é a porra de um pesadelo. - Rosalie resmungou. - Edward no poder...

- Rosalie, assunto morto! - Esme avisou.- Pare de pensar nisso, seu pai está precisando de uma ajuda na casa e além do mais eu também estou cansada demais para fazer tudo sozinha e...

- Uma babá. - Alice sorriu. - A Senhora precisa de uma babá.

- Não piora as coisas oh, retardada! - Rosalie gritou.

- Ei! Até que não é má ideia... - Eu falei, pensando que os Volturi poderiam indicar alguém para o cargo. - Parece que vamos ter muitas mudanças este ano! Oficializar a adoção e Elena e encarar o processo, adotar uma criança, contratar uma babá, e lidar com uma nova escola e Edward com responsabilidades de monitor do lar. É...vai ser um ano interessante.

- Vai ser um inferno... - Bella resmungou.

- A reunião de família acabou. - Avisei. - Vão todos pra cama, todos, menos Edward.

Todos sairam, e eu olhei sorrindo para Edward, entrando meu Iphone para ele.

- Sua primeira tarefa como meu ajudante, quero que ligue para Aro e marque entrevista para 3 babás, todas vampiras, do sexo feminino, com referências. Sua mãe vai fazer as entrevistas que você marcar.

Edward estufou o peito, todo satisfeito.

- Não me decepcione. - Pisquei para ele.

- Nunca! - Ele vibrou. - Vou ligar agora mesmo!

Ele voou pela porta, se ocupando com meu celular e olhei para Esme, que estava séria.

- A ideia da terapia é para Rosalie e Elena, não é mesmo?

- Sim. - Admiti. - E babá para nos ajudar.

- Sei cuidar dos meus filhos, Carlisle.

- Esme...nunca duvidei disso...Há quanto tempo não tira umas horas para si?

- Eu não preciso de...

- Quanto tempo?

- Não faço idéia. - Ela admitiu.

- Vai ser bom para todos nós...acredite.

- O ano vai ser cheio.

- Vai sim. - Concordei. - Mas vai ser um dos melhores...

- Tenho um péssimo pressentimento.

Eu olhei para ela e beijei sua mão.

- Você sempre tem, Esme, sempre tem...

POVARO

- Pai?

A cabeça loira de Jane entrou na minha sala do trono, procurando por pessoas para aniquilar caso alguém ouvisse ela me chamando de pai.

- Oi, querida.

Ela me olhou séria.

- O que você aprontou desta vez?

- Nunca achei que diria isso, mas você precisa ligar na CNN.

Eu odiava televisores, e só Jane tinha um no seu quarto, e Deus lá sabia o que ela assistia ali.

Caminhei até lá, e pronto, o caos.

"Autoridades confirmaram a presença de seres não humanos na Itália, até agora não se sabe ao certo quantos e quais são suas identidades. A informação vazou esta tarde, depois que o primeiro ministro inglês deixou o parlamento para uma reunião oficial com o presidente da Itália, Fredericoo Julianni. A ONU, em nota legal, emitiu um estado de alerta, semelhante à um toque de guerra civil para toda região Italiana e países que fazer fronteira, até que o problema seja avaliado. Especialistas afirmam que seres humanos estão em perigo, e há risco para caçadas e pânico. O presidente americano ofereceu ajuda ao país, dizendo que sim, os vampiros são uma ameaça. Até agora não ficou claro quais as ameaças e se além dos vampiros há outros seres por aí, mas verdade seja dita, o pais vai parar. O exército começa amanhã o projeto apelidado de projeto armagedom que vai caçar e levar sob custódia todos os vampiros da região. A ONU também sugere que a ideia seja levada para outros países, a fim de evitar uma reviravolta trágica para a raça humana. Eu sou Mariana Heloiá, ao vivo de Roma para a CNN."

Eu pisquei várias vezes e olhei para Jane, a minha filhinha querida.

- Arrume suas coisas! - Gritei.

- Mas papai...eu...

- ARRUME SUAS COISAS!

Eu peguei meu celular, e ao mesmo tempo que peguei, ele tocou. O telefone de Carlisle...

- Aro?

- Carlisle?

- Não, Edward.

- Passe para o seu pai.

- Mas Aro eu...

- É UMA PORRA DE UMA EMERGÊNCIA. - Eu gritei e vi Jane se assustar.

Esperei, até que ele atendeu.

- Aro?

- Carlisle, ligue na CNN, agora.

Esperei alguns minutos, até que ele finalmente voltou ao telefone.

- Vocês estão seguros?

- Não, falei. Não sei. Não sei...

- Aro, me diga como ajudar.

Eu olhei para Jane, e só conseguir pensar nela, na caçada...

- Vão nos achar...vão nos...matamos milhares...

- Acalme-se, Aro, e venha para cá. O protegeremos.

Mas eu tinha matado, e Jane também, se eu ficasse assumisse a autoria dos crimes para o governo...talvez...e somente talvez...

- Não papai! - Jane disse séria.

- Carlisle, eu vou por Jane em um avião. Não pediria isso se não fosse tão importante.

- PAPAI! - Jane começou a chorar.

- Minha casa é a casa dela, não vão acha-la.

- Vou deixar em testamento a guarda dela para você...nós dois sabemos que...eu não vou...não vou conseguir...

- Aro. - Carlisle disse duro. - Por favor.

- Não, Jane é mais importante, ela é uma criança, ninguém vai desconfiar...sei que é pedir demais mas...

- Não é pedir demais, não é uma boa hora mas eu Esme queríamos adotar mesmo...iamos ligar para Jacob.

- Ligue. - Eu falei. - Avise-os também.

- Mande Jane, Aro, eu e Esme ficaremos felizes em cuidar dela.

- Eles vão chegar aí... - avisei. - a caçada está apenas começando.

- Não vão nos achar. - Ele garantiu. - Jane estará segura aqui, ponha ela no próximo avião, meu amigo...e boa sorte.

Eu desliguei e olhei para minha filha de 12 anos muito assustada.

- Venha aqui, minha princesa Jane.

Ela correu até mim, e me abraçou.

- Não quero te deixar pai.

- Vou ficar bem, sabendo que está segura e bem cuidada.

- Eu quero ficar, com você, se for para morrermos, morreremos juntos!

Ela chorava, como qualquer criança.

- Você vai viver Jane, e vai levar na memória todos nossos momentos felizes...


	17. Chapter 17

POVESME

A escolha de acolher Jane, era, um indício de amizade. Não foi planejado, mas, devido as cirscustâncias, era o que poderíamos fazer. Bella tinha muito medo de Jane, e Edward, bom, eles não eram exatamente melhores amigos. Eu não podia condenar Carlisle por sua escolha, na verdade, se fosse eu, falando em crianças, eu faria o mesmo.

Então, lá estava eu com Carlisle no aeroporto, esperando a pequena Jane.

- Elena na escola com essa crise mundial... - Carlisle pensou em voz alta. - Vai ser um problema.

- Vai mesmo, mas isolar ela nesta crise pode ser ainda pior.

- Esta crise vai nos atingir. - Ele me olhou sério. - Você sabe que é só uma questão de tempo.

- E o que você sugere, Carlisle?

- Vamos voltar pro Alaska.

- Não vou levar Rosalie de volta para aquele lugar, Carlisle, está fora de questão.

Ele concordou comigo, e olhou para frente.

- Isso vai ser um pesadelo.

- Jane conosco ou essa descoberta humana?

- Os dois. - Confessou.

Ouvimos o anúncio do vôo em desembarque.

- Ela tem 12 anos. - Eu falei. - Nunca tivemos uma menina tão novinha.

- Ela não é exatamente uma criança inocente, Esme, ela tortura pessoas.

- Todos nós cometemos erros ,Carlisle, e, além disso, o pai dela a criou neste estilo de vida.

A culpa, eu pensei, era de Aro, não de Jane.

A menina pegou uma mala maior do que ela na esteira, e veio a arrastando com dificuldade. Sua vida em uma mala, pensei. O que eu poderia saber sobre os sentimentos dela? A sensação de deixar tudo pra trás.

Ela caminhou até nós, com um cansaço obvio nos olhos e não nos cumprimentou, ao invés disso, abaixou no bolsinho na mala, e arrancou um papel de lá, enfiando ele com força no peito de Carlisle.

- Toma. É seu.

Carlisle abriu o papel, vendo que Aro preparada cuidadosamente um papel de guarda com algum advogado vampiro. Tinhamos nossas formas de burlar o sistema.

Jane me olhou com cara de choro, lutando para não abrir o berreiro ali no meio.

- Tenho certeza que vamos nos dar muito bem.

- É, até parece. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Quer que eu leve sua mala? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Não encoste na minha mala.

Jane estava de óculos escuros, por causa dos olhos, lembrei. Ela, diferente de nós, tinha uma queda por sangue humano.

A viagem até o lago sul foi feita em silêncio e então ela olhou para casa e perguntou:

- Tenho um quarto?

- Você vai ficar com Alice. - Eu falei.

- Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava...onde fica?

- Segundo quarto à direita.

Jane saiu às pressas, e eu olhei para Carlisle.

- Ela não quer pais novos.

- Ela tem pais, Esme, foi arrancado dela.

- Quanto tempo acha que Aro tem?

- Com essa crise? Quem sabe? Dois dias...duas semanas...abrir mão de Jane foi a coisa mais difícil, e mais sensata que ele fez.

- Acha que ela vai se adaptar aqui.

- Não sei. - Ele respondeu com certa preocupação.

- Eu vou ajudar ela...

Eu subi as escadas, passando por Emmett no caminho.

- Filho, cadê Elena?

- Ah, mãe, ela saiu com Rosalie, foram fazer sei lá o quê, sei lá onde.

Satisfeita, eu sorri.

- Vá brincar com seus irmãos.

- É, pretendo. - Ele disse. - Escuta, a tampinha da dor vai ficar por aqui pra sempre né?

- Vai sim. - Falei.

- Pode conversar com ela para não fazer aquele..."dor"...que ela faz?

Eu sorri.

- Claro filho, vai ser proibido usar isso na família.

- Legal.

Emmett saiu correndo, e eu fui até o quarto de Alice, onde vi Jane no chão, abrindo a mala e chutando tudo de perto. A raiva dela era obvia, sua frustração por ter sido arrancada do lar.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não encoste nas minhas coisas! - Ela disse.

- Jane...olhe pra mim.

Os olhos dela estavam molhados de lágrimas, e eu resolvi andar até ela e me abaixar na altura dos olhos dela. Ela tinha 12 anos, e eu não podia esquecer daquilo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos cuidar de você.

- Não sabem nada sobre mim. Eu tenho um pai!

- E não queremos o lugar dele. - Garanti. - Tenho certeza que Aro era um homem maravilhoso.

- Mais do que você pode compreender.

A sinceridade dela me atingiu como uma pedra na cabeça.

- Escute, vá pro banheiro, tomar um banho e me deixe desfazer sua mala.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e soltou a bolsa no chão.

A sós com a mala dela, eu a abri, reparando nas bonecas barbie, e nos ursinhos de pelúcia. Meu Deus, ela era uma criança...como eu ia dar à ela o que ela precisava?

Uma criança, que deixara para trás e trouxera todos seus tesouros: Jogos, brinquedos e roupas preferidas, e, no meio disso tudo, uma foto de Aro, sorrindo (assustadoramente sorrindo) com Jane no colo, em alguma data especial. Eu quis chorar, mas me segurei e decidi que arrumaria uma moldura para aquela foto.

Comecei a guardar as coisas dela, e logo ela saiu do banheiro, apenas de toalha. Eu me perguntei se menina de 12 anos eram tímidas ou algo parecido, mas logo ela respondeu minha pergunta e tirou a toalha, a jogando na cama de Alice e foi procurar uma roupa.

Satisfeita, já que isso seria um problema a menos, eu sorri para ela.

- Quer guardar os brinquedos ou...

- Não, pode deixar eles na mala, ninguém vê isso. Vou esconder.

Eu sorri.

- Jane, meus filhos brincam.

- Não de boneca.

É, verdade, pensei, mas eles tinham 16 ou 17 anos, não 12.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Seria bom. - Ela concordou. - Sei que só tem sangue animal aqui, mas seria bom.

- Vou providenciar, acabe de se vestir.

Eu comecei a andar até a porta, e ela deu um passo e um grumido.

- O que foi?

- Pode...escovar meu cabelo quando voltar? - Mordeu os lábios. - Meu pai que...ele que...

- Claro querida, escovarei sim.

Meu coração se encheu e eu saí do quarto.

POVJANE

Eu me sentei na cama de Alice, imaginando como eles eram sortudos por terem pais que estavam com eles. Meu pai já não estava mais ali, e eu ia sentir falta dele. Aro, o homem que eu tinha aprendido a ver como autoridade, agora era vítima de seu próprio estilo de vida. Era o primeiro erro que eu reconhecia nele. Ele, assim como eu, era um assassino.

A foto que Esme deixara ali, era no dia do meu aniversário. Tantos anos ao lado dele...éramos a autoridade no mundo dos vampiros, agora eu estava ali, com os vampiros mais amorosos do mundo, brincando de casinha.

Apertei os olhos, e comecei a chorar, abraçando nossa foto.

- Eu te amo papai, e vou te amar, mesmo quando você já não estiver entre nós. Obrigada por tudo papai...morra em paz.

E deitei, para me afundar nos meus sentimentos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Girls, peço desculpas por apenas um cap por dia, mas tentem entender, essa semana eu estou arrumando meu projeto de mestrado que vou levar para avaliação semana que vem, então imagine, rs é o sonho de uma vida, fazer mestrado e doutorado!**

**No mais, queria uma opinião de vcs, como podem perceber, os humanos descobriram nossos personagens, e eu estou pensando em fazer uma fic bem...beeeeeem diferente, além de crossover, algo futurista, e bem inédito, o que vcs acham¿ Apoiam¿**

POVROSALIE

- Eu gosto deste. – Disse para Elena mostrando uma blusa simples de gola v.

- É, é bonito...

Minha irmã parecia preocupada. E eu abaixei a blusa, encarando bem ela.

- O que foi¿

- Estou preocupada.

- Com o quê¿

Ela olhou pro teto, e depois pra mim.

- Deve ser bobagem minha. Sério.

- Já que você diz...

Estávamos no meio da loja quando um grupo de adolescentes passou e beliscou a bunda de Elena. Eu estava pronta para ir lá, e acertar o nariz de todos eles, quando, Elena se virou, ficando absurdamente vermelha para um vampiro, e soltou um grito agudo de raiva.

No momento em que ela fez isso, todas as lâmpadas da loja estouraram, e as araras de roupa começaram a tremer.

- Elena...para... – Eu falei baixinho. – Eles já estão indo embora...

- E fiquem longe! – Ela gritou, derrubando duas araras atrás de nós.

Quando o gerente da loja correu para o nosso lado, eu olhei para o telefone que a recepcionista apanhava para ligar, obviamente para a polícia e começei a pensar rápido...

Tinhamos que fugir.

- É, pelo menos sabemos qual é seu poder. – Eu falei agarrando a mão dela. – Vamos dar o fora daqui.

POVESME

Eu estava em casa, esquentando nossa refeição quando finalmente, Jane desceu para nos acompanhar. Ela ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e eu agradeci por isso. Engolir a raiva não era nunca uma boa opção. Eu pretendia subir e levar o copo para ela, mas ela descer, me dizia que ela agradecia, à sua forma por estar ali.

- Oi querida. – Eu sorri. – Quer se sentar conosco¿

Isabella olhou para ela com um olhar bem preocupado, e depois pra mim. Eu sorri, com um olhar compreensivo, passando a ideia que ela não ia torturar ninguém ali.

- Alguém ouviu notícias do meu ... de Aro¿

- Não. – Edward disse segurando a mão de Bella. – Sinto muito.

- Bom, amanhã temos aula, e além disso, vamos ter muitas mudanças por aqui, então todos vão ficar bem ocupados este ano...isso vai ajudar. – Era uma mentira de mãe, eu sabia, nada ia ajudar ela a esquecer Aro.

- Mãe, quando Rosalie vai voltar¿ - Em perguntou. – Sério, ela e Elena estão demorando.

- Rosalie demorando nas compras... – Alice riu. – Quem viu e quem vê!

- Eu acho que ela e Elena vão ser melhores amigas. – Decidi. – E isso vai ser bom pra elas.

- O papai não devia ter ido trabalhar. – Bella disse. – Precisamos dele.

- Eu quero ligar para Aro. – Jane anunciou.

- Claro, querida...mas, Jane... – Falei preocupada. – Ele pode não...atender...ele pode...

- Estar morto, eu sei. Tenho 12 anos mas não sou burra.

Não tomando a frase como um insulto, apontei o telefone.

- Ali.

Foi quando Rose e Elena entraram correndo pela porta.

- Mãe...

- Menina, parace que você viu um fantasma, Rosalie!

- Eles...eles nos viram... não foi culpa da Elena, as coisas começaram a balançar e...

- Calma, calma... – Eu levantei as mãos. – O que...

- Precisamos sair daqui. – Edward disse se levantando. – Eles estão vindo. Policiais da ABIN, vamos ser presos, estão avisando o presidente agora mesmo, sabem que o Brasil está infectado.

Eu soltei uma caneca no chão, permitindo que ela quebrasse.

- Ed... – Bella disse.

- Não há tempo...mãe!

- Mas nossas coisas e nosso... – Alice choramingou.

- Deixem tudo para trás. – Falei. – Liguem pro seu pai, avise para nos encontrar ...oh...diga para ele pensar em algo e você lê a mente dele... – Falei para Ed. – Não quero correr o risco de deixar registros telefônicos. Deixem tudo para trás, peguem só o necessário. Saímos em 5 minutos.

Elena estava de cabeça baixa, e Jane encostou no braço dela.

- Não foi culpa sua, era só uma questão de tempo...

- Aro está morto. – Edward disse suspirando. – Sinto muito, Jane.

- O mundo é dos vivos. Sua memória não será esquecida. – Disse ela engolindo o choro. – Vamos logo.


	19. Chapter 19

POVEDWARD

Ter responsabilidade não ia me ajudar em nada agora. Meu pai pensou na ilha Esme, e eu meperguntava se adiantaria alguma coisa.

Enquando colocávamos tudo no carro, Jane olhava fixamente para Rosalie, que estava agarrada com Emmett.

- Ele é seu irmão, isso é nojento.

- Fica na sua, duende de jardim!

- Ei, eu vou dar umas palmadas nas duas! – Minha mãe gritou. – Pode parar! Rápido, coloquem tudo no carro.

- Sou só eu ou essa foi a pior ideia do papai ?

- Rosalie! - Eu gritei. – Ela é da família agora.

- Ela já te torturou, seu retardado!

- Rosalie, sério ? – Minha mãe suspirou. – Vai mesmo querer apanhar agora ?

- Não, ela tem razão...torturei mesmo. – Jane disse. – Quer outra demonstração grátis ?

- Ok, ok, parou! – Eu falei de novo. – Temos poucos minutos, Jane, entre no carro, e Rosalie, ela acabou de perder o pai, vamos manerar nisso.

- Não, porque se é comigo fazendo burrada, eu apanho, agora quando é o papai, todo mundo acha lindo!

PAFT!

Minha mãe acertou a coxa dela com toda força.

- Parou, ouviu menina ?

Todo mundo ficou olhando, inclusive Jane muito assustada.

- E outra ameaça de torturar seus irmãos Jane Cullen, e você é a próxima!

- No carro todo mundo. – Eu falei. – Papai vai estar no aeroporto em 15 minutos com as passagens.

- Ilha Esme. – Jasper chegou perto de mim. – Acha isso uma boa ideia ?

- E o que é uma boa ideia nesta momento ?

- Estamos perdidos, não estamos ? Vamos perder tudo, inclusive nosso lar.

- O lar é onde estamos, filha... – Esme sorriu. – Reunidos. Não vamos perder nada que não possa ser recuperado.

- Vamos. – Jane entrou no carro. Se não nem vamos precisar de mim para torturar essa família.

POVESME

O aeroporto estava infestado de guardas da polícia federal, investigando todo passageiro que entrava na área de embarque.

- Não vamos conseguir... – Bella anunciou. – Vão perceber.

- Temos que tentar. – Falei segurando Jane pela mão.

- Mãe, Bella tem razão, não vamos conseguir. – Jasper disse. – À essa altura já sabem dos olhos, e caso não tenha percebido, os de Jane são vermelhos, e os nossos castanhos mel em um tom bem esquisito.

- Mãe... – Elena segurou minha outra mão. – Estou com medo. Todos eles estão armados.

- Não vamos passar, mãe, sabe disso... – Emmett suspirou.

Foi quando meu esposo atravessou o saguão de cabeça baixa, evitando os policiais da área de embarque.

- Carlisle.

- Não vamos conseguir embarcar, nem por um jatinho particular, a ABIN e a polícia federal estão em todas as partes. A notícia é mundial, não temos pra onde ir.

- Vamos voltar pra casa. – Alice pediu.

- Não podemos, filha, é muito arriscado. – Carlisle disse me olhando sério. – Esme...

- O que você achar melhor, meu amor...

Carlisle olhou para os olhos dos nossos filhos e sorriu preocupado.

- Sabe que não vamos deixar nada de mal acontecer com vocês, não é mesmo ?

Ninguém respondeu, até que Edward deu um passo para frente.

- Não pode fazer isso pai. Podemos pedir ajuda para Jake, para as pessoas de Forks, tem que haver um jeito.

- Edward, eu e você sabemos que é uma questão de tempo...

- Questão de tempo pra quê ? – Bella deu um pulo. - Pai ?

- Vamos nos entregar.

- TÁ MALUCO ? – Rosalie gritou.

- Escute, é nossa melhor chance, podemos colaborar e ser caçados...

- É só uma fase. – Eu falei sorrindom as igualmente temerosa.

- Eu tenho um ou dois contatos no governo, eu posso...

- Pai...isso é loucura. – Alice disse.

- Eu tenho que concordar com ela. – Elena apertou minha mão.

- Em tempos de crise, são necessárias medidas políticas. – Jane explicou. – Estou do lado de Carlisle.

- Alguém manda essa menina calar a boca ? – Rosalie gritou.

- Para com isso, Rose! – Chamei a atenção dela. – Carlisle, consegue nos garantir imunidade ?

- Vamos torcer pra que sim. – Disse ele tirando o celular do bolso. – Preciso de dois minutos.

Meu esposo se afastou, e me deixou com várias crianças assustadas no saguão do aeroporto. Olhávamos os policiais, com muito medo de sermos descobertos.

Logo, ele voltou, com um sorriso preocupado.

- Consegui. – Ele disse. – Vamos ser transportados pela ABIN em 20 minutos.

- Pra onde ? – Alice perguntou.

- O pronunciamento sai em alguns minutos, a ONU vai criar sítios de isolamento para os que não forem condenados de nenhum crime contra a vida.

- Malditos! São como campos de concentração! – Emmett disse. – Pai!

- Mas vamos estar juntos, e vivos. – Ele disse. – Alguém discorda ?

- É nossa melhor chance ? – Perguntei.

- Receio que seja a única.

- Então não há o que pensar. – Eu concordei. – Vamos esperar por eles, e que Deus nos ajude.

**Gostando pessoal ? Posso começar a parte dois, com um crossover ? Ou vocês querem mais um pouco desta parte, só com os Cullens ? O crossover seria com novos personagens e o pessoal do True Blood junto com os do Crepúsculo!**


	20. Chapter 20

POVEDWARD

Não há palavras para explicar o que siginifica deixar tudo para trás. Tantos planos, agora, desfeitos, tantos erros, sem importância. A única coisa que restava era a incerteza do futuro, e o futuro não nos pertencia.

- Quanto tempo isso vai durar ?

- É o começo de uma nova era. – Jane disse olhando pra mim.

- Vamos ter que deixar tudo pra trás, todos os planos, a escola, terapias...o processo de Elena, não parece justo. – Emmett disse, olhando para nosso pai.

- O mundo nunca foi um lugar justo, meu filho.

- Vamos ficar bem ? – Bella perguntou.

- Jamais permitiria que nada acontecesse com vocês, sabem disso. – Carlisle completou. – Vão nos levar em segurança, nos entregamos, não matamos ninguém...vamos ficar bem, contato que estejamos juntos.

- Eu tenho olhos vermelhos. – Jane disse.

- Se alguém perguntar, você é recém transformada. – Esme disse. – Fique calada e concorde com tudo que eu disser. Está entendendo ?

- Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem...vamos passar por isso também... – Carlisle garantiu. – É só uma fase.

Foi quando a televisão que geralmente mostravam os vôos parou, e ligou em um noticiário da GloboNews.

"O primeiro ministro da ONU fala agora ao vivo de Bruxelas sobre a crise que já é considerada mundial, vamos ao vivo em Bruxelas, acompanhar este momento histórico."

A tela passou da jornalista loira para um fundo da ONU, onde um homem Chinês entrou em cena, com um olhar preocupado de quem não dormia há uns dois dias.

"Boa tarde. Primeiro, gostaria de enunciar que a ONU agradece ao apoio de todos os lideres de estado, e a compreensão devido aos últimos acontecimentos mundiais. Há dois dias, espalhou-se a informação de que nós, seres humanos, não estamos sozinhos. Eu posso, com toda certeza, confirmar esta informação. A ONU, juntamente com a OMS e o conselho de segurança das Américas, apoia o reconhecimento de novas raças, e também, do risco oferecido aos humanos. Não há motivo para pânico, repito, Não há motivo para pânico.

O presidente Americano, juntamente com outros 14 países escolhidos, apoiou a decisão do conselho de segurança da ONU de criar colônias para onde, todos os seres não humanos poderão se dirigir em segurança, se não cometeram nenhum crime contra a vida. Vocês não serão perseguidos. Todos os seres sobrenaturais devem se dirigir ao cartório local, e registrar sua existência, idade e ordem a que pertencem. Repito, não haverá perseguição. Por motivo de segurança, as novas Colônias, que vão se r inauguradas em 3 meses terão status de cidades-fortes, e serão habitadas apenas por sobrenaturais. Esta medida, criada para garantir a paz entre todos os envolvidos não terá fronteiras e não poderá ser renunciada. Aquele que, por qualquer motivo, não se apresentar ao cartório, e for descoberto, será preso como criminoso de guerra.

Oferecemos ainda, uma linha para denúncias, que será mostrada no seu televisor, no rodapé. Acreditamos que, há formas de coexistir, sem maiores atritos. As colônias não terão seus endereços divulgados até o momento de sua abertura oficial. A ONU não tem mais pronunciamentos e não responderá à perguntas no momento. À todos os cidadãos, recomendo cuidado e ordem, e que Deus esteja com todos nós".

- Colônias...um novo nome para campos de concentração.

- Me parece razoável, Ed.

- Os campos também pareciam... – Eu disse pra Bella.

- Seu amigo vai nos mandar pra lá.

- Estamos sem escolhas aqui, Esme. – Carlisle mordeu os lábios. – Nos entregamos nada vai acontecer conosco.

- E o que pode garantir isso, meu amor. – Esme segurou a mão de Alice.

- Nada, Esme, absolutamente nada.

**TAN TAN TAN TAN hahahaha. Oiiii pessoinhas que eu adoro! Não, não me matem por favor, não acabou assim nãooooo hehehe. Esse é apenas o começo! A parte dois, com as Colônias vem aí!**

**Eu sei, podia ter sido melhor, mas eu realmente estou apertada essa semana por causa do meu mestrado, me perdoem, por favor e eu PROMETO, a parte dois vai ser SURREAL!**


End file.
